Breath of Life
by CupCakesYummeh
Summary: Lucy leaves on a year-long mission due to heart break and needing as she claims 'self rediscovery'. But, if it really as it seems? Not like the usual Lucy leaves stories either. Story behind my One-shot Homecoming, with slight plot changes. Eventual full on NaLu.
1. Because of You

_I lose my way,_

_And it's not to long before you point it out—_

_I cannot cry,_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I' forced to fake,_

_A smile, a laugh_

_Everyday of my life,_

_My heart can't possible break—_

_Why it wasn't even whole to start with._

_Because of You;Kelly Clarkson_

* * *

She was in love. It was a simple, unrequited, sad love. Funny; the girl most men want cannot have the one man she wants, irony, is it not? Lucy Heartphilia looked up at the mirror, she looked dead, her skin was pale, her hair lost some shine and her lips formed a straight line. That was before she let out hoarse laughter.

Shaking her head, the girl walked out of her bathroom, her blonde hair tied in a lazy ponytail, a sweatshirt on and big sweatpants. Sighing in sadness, the girl fell onto her couch and looked ahead at the wall. She didn't really want to go back to the guild, Lisanna and the love of her life, Natsu would be there. It's not like anyone paid much attention to her anymore.

"I should be used to getting neglected," Lucy said, sighing, "My own team went on a mission without me. Pretty useless…"

The girl never cried, no, that was something she leanred not to do. Crying showed weakness, and the girl already looked weak, didn't she? Having the tears flow out would mean she looked more physically weak—Lucy Heartphilia was not having that. Growing up in a way she did, the girl was taught to always have your head held high, never let the public eye see the real you, no, that information could destroy you.

With that in mind, the girl got her self together and decided to go to the guild. Perhaps she could take a stronger mission—if the Master saw her, how could he say no?

* * *

"Where's Lucy Heartphilia, third?" Mavis Vermillion asked, looking out at her guild. The blonde in question had been mission for a few days, and it seemed as if her team didn't know, the first master of Fairy Tail asked some of the other members, like Laxus Dreyar, he too, noticed the absence and figured she was on a mission. When the master floated to Mirajane Strauss, she shrugged and confirmed that the girl had not shown up for a few days, and that perhaps she was sick. Needless to say, Mavis Vermillion was not very proud of the members of the guild.

"I've been wondering that myself. Ever since…I can't believe Team Natsu would _forget_ her." Makarov Dreyar shook his head in disappointment, "I saw the look in her brown eyes, she looked…broken."

Mavis nodded, "I saw the same thing…" the spirit confessed, sighting sadly and sitting at her perch, looking down at the guild members. Fairy Tail meant never leaving a nakama behind, not forgetting them.

The doors opened and in came the blonde she's been asking about, the girl head her held up high and smiled. That smile sickened the two guild masters, it was obviously fake.

"Hello Mirajane-san," Lucy said—a little to formal, the white haired beauty looked at Lucy funny, but didn't ask the blonde about the formalities.

"Hey Lucy, were you sick? Mavis has been worried sick about you," Mirajane said, smiling at the girl.

The celestial mage shrugged, "More or less…" she answered, "Is Master around?" the girl cut right the chase.

"I am right here, child," Makarov said, he was sitting next to Mavis, "Would you like to talk in my office?"

Lucy nodded at him and hopped off her seat, after brushing off her skirt, the girl walked up to the third floor, following the two masters into Makarov's office.

* * *

Once in the confinement of the office, Lucy sits down and the two masters look at her from across the desk, "I want a job. One that is ten months minimum, I know you have jobs like that—I overheard Gildarts talking about an entire collection of requests that take longer than ten months. When I asked, he said all you have to do is request it."

Makarov silently cursed the loud mouthed when drunk Gildarts Clive, but then looked at his precious stellar mage, "Are you sure you can handle it?"

It seems that was the wrong question to ask, as the girl's eyes became even more broken than when her won team forgot her, "Do you think I'm weak as well, Master?" her voice cracked.

"…I don't want you to get killed. It's not a question of strength, Lucy," his blue gray eyes held a soft gleam as he looked at her.

"I know I can if I put my mind to it. My mother always said that was a good and bad quality about me," the blonde confessed.

"Do you think this is a good or bad time for that quality?" Mavis asked, looking over the girl.

"Good. I want to test myself, not die. I want to re-discover myself, my mother was a celestial mage as well, and once told me of a time before she met my father. She went on a challenging mission and came back a whole new person."

"What was your mother's name?" Mavis asked her suspicions of Lucy since the first day they met seeming to be the truth the more the girl spoke.

"Layla, her name was Layla Heartphilia…what does this have to do with anything?" the stellar mage looked at the first master of Fairy Tail, in her eyes was a tint of suspicion.

"Curiosity~!" answered the spirit happily, a sparkle in her yes, the she turned to Makarov, he too was looking at her with slightly suspicion. "I think you should give her that year long one, Macky,"

Makarov's jaw fell, "Y-you do?"

"Of course, she wants it, right? Let her prove herself to herself, an adventure to rediscover herself! You shouldn't say no," the blonde spirit smiled at Lucy, "I have faith you can fill this one out."

Lucy's lips graced a smile, not that fake one she was wearing before, but a real one. Mavis Vermillion's words of encouragement and hope seemed to light a fire in the girl, as she looked to man who she always thought of as a grandfather.

Looking at the girl's newly lit eyes, Makarov couldn't say no. How could he? It would be a heartless action to refuse her now. Makarov went in his desk and took out the mission he knew Mavis was talking about, though he was curious to why she would recommend that one.

Handing it to Lucy, the blonde quickly read it over and nodded, "I'll slay the Wyvern." She nodded sternly, "I can do it." It was the mantra running though her head. Looking at the masters she nodded and smiled, "In my rediscovery, I knew you were going to ask, Master because when I mentioned it you had that questioning gaze, I plan to find out about the One Magic…if my theory was correct. Wish me luck!" with that, the girl stood up and walked out of the room faster then Elfman could say 'What a Man!'

* * *

"What did you talk to the Master about, Lucy?" a curious Mirajane asked, Lucy shrugged—so _now_ she cared about her life?

"Nothing really important, don't worry about it, Mirajane," Lucy told the older mage who nodded, though her curious blue eyes didn't leave the girl as she sipped a milkshake.

"Okay, Lucy…if something is bothering you, you can tell me…you know that right?" Mira said, though her voice held a little caution, as to avoid upsetting the girl. Mirajane knew something was up, and decided to treat Lucy like a glass doll.

"Mira…you and Erza…I always thought of the two of you like sisters, did you know that?" the stellar mage titled her head and smiled brightly at the elder mage. "I never really had a mother figure when my mom died, she died when I so young and no one was there to explain anything to me, then I met the two of you…like the older sisters I've always wanted."

Mirajane returned Lucy's smiled, "Thank you, Lucy, I'm very flattered," confessed the take-over mage.

Lucy nodded and rummaged in her pocket, handing the older mage a letter, "As such, I feel the need to give you this. Promise me, as an older sister and fellow member of Fairy Tail, not to read this until twelve tomorrow." the stellar mage's brown eyes were filled with a seriousness Mirajane had never seen in the girl's face. Knowing how serious this was, Mirajane nodded and Lucy sighed in relief, taking the letter and putting it in her pocket.

"What is it?" the girl asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Lucy finished her milkshake and placed the glass on the counter and the money she owned Mirajane, "You'll find out, thanks for the delicious milkshakes!" with that, Lucy turned to leave the guild, leaving the take-over mage in full suspicion of the blonde and the letter.

"What could you be?" she asked the white envelope, but shook her head, placing it back in her pocket, "I'll find out tomorrow."

* * *

"I'll be gone for a year, Landlady," Lucy told the woman, "Want me to pack everything?"

"You said it was for a mission. I will hold your rent, and expect to be paid," the landlady answered, nodding down at the now elated blonde. "Just don't die."

Lucy smiled and nodded, "Don't worry, have faith in me, ne?" the blonde called, as she walked up the stairs to her room.

* * *

"Is that you, Love-rival?" a blue haired water mage asked, looking at the blond. Juvia Loxar was coming back from a mission with her old partner, Gajeel and his trusty exceed, Pantherlily.

"Oh hey Juvia, Gajeel—Lily too! How was your mission?" the blonde asked, smiling at her guild mates. Her train was due in a few minutes, so she had time to waste before leaving. Her train was the eleven thirty one.

"Simple enough, Juvia missed Gray-sama though," the love-sick water mage said, her eyes forming hearts as she gushed over her Gray-sama.

"Are you off on a mission by yourself, Lucy?" Pantherlily asked, seeing as Juvia went off in fantasy world and the iron dragon was not a loquacious one.

"Yep! I'm ready and everything!" said the pumped up Lucy, behind her was a single suitcase and in her other hand was the mission slip. "Though this one is a little longer than the others," confessed the blonde.

"Hm, good luck, Lucy. Don't be too long, Levy will miss you," the black exceed said, approving of her enthusiasm.

"I'm sure Levy won't miss me to bad if a _certain_ iron mage stepped up, hm?" the ever mischievous blonde stated, winking at a now flustered Gajeel.

"What are you trying to say, Bunny-girl?" the enraged, yet embarrassed Gajeel Redfox yelled.

"I think you know _exactly_ what I'm saying, Gajeel. Right Lily?" the blond looked to the exceed for help, which he did lend, with full enthusiasm.

"I think so too, Lucy. I'm sure Levy won't miss you if he keeps her company," a train whistle interrupted the conversation and Lucy smiled apologetically at them.

"That's my train; I'll see you when I get back! Nice talking to you, Lily, Juvia…good luck, Gajeel~!" the blonde called, waving as she boarded the train.

"Bye Love-rival!"

"Bye Lucy!"

"…tch, meddling Bunny-girl."

Lucy smiled out the window at the three retreating figures, if it was anyone she got to see last, she was happy it was them.

* * *

"We're home!" a pink haired dragon slayer walked through the guild doors. His onyx eyes quickly scanned the guild, but no sign of Lucy.

"How was the mission?" Mirajane asked, smiling, though her eyes quickly darted to the nearby clock—it was only five minutes to twelve.

"Lisanna almost got us killed." Erza deadpanned, glancing at the youngest take-over mage.

Mirajane's smile faded as she looked at Team Natsu, Gray and Erza looked annoyed, Natsu looked anxious and Lisanna looked depressed. Happy was already off talking to Charle.

"What happened?" Mirajane asked, and then Erza went into a description of how Lisanna foolishly left her post of protecting the client to help Natsu—who was fine.

"We almost got the client killed and got no reward." Erza said, and Gray sighed, nodding. Natsu didn't say a word, he looked as if he was looking for something.

"We all learn fro mistakes, speaking of mistakes, an hour after you all left Lucy came looking for you guys." Mirajane said.

That seemed to hit something in all the members of Team Natsu—with the exception of Lisanna.

"…where is Luce, anyway?" Natsu asked, looking at Mirajane, "I can't find her."

"She's on a request," Gajeel said, from his seat next to Gray, "Just saw her thirty minutes ago at the station…meddling Bunny-girl."

"No, she can't be. I didn't approve a request," Mirajane said, her voice held tension and her eyes went wide. Moving quickly, her hands rummaged the pocket of her dress, revealing an envelope. Her hands were shaking.

"What's wrong, Mira?" Erza asked, looking at the barmaid with a worried expression.

"Lucy seemed off yesterday. She was talking about how she though of you and I has the sisters she never had. She gave me this letter and made me swear not to read it until twelve today…what time is it?"

"It's twelve oh two," answered Levy, now joining the conversation. Mirajane ripped the enveloped and her eyes scanned the letter. Her eyes went wide and tears fell from her brilliant blue orbs and her knees shook.

She soon fell to the ground, sobbing, and the letter in her hands. This action caused the entire guild to become quiet. It seemed as if no-one wanted to read the letter, but everyone wanted to know the contents.

Erza took care of the job, and jumped over the counter, and knelt down next to Erza, reading the letter. Her lips quivering, she stood up and read the letter the guild.

Mavis sighed, as she knew exactly what it had said, it was her fault, after all. It was also the reason why she herself made Fairy Tail and died young.

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_ I got a letter from my mother the other day. Weird, right? Well, it was a trusted family friend gave it to me, Porlyuscia apparently knew my mother, strange, ne?_

_ In the letter, was why my mother died young. Apparently, an ancestor of ours ran into the Dark Mage, Zeref. Our ancestor was powerful, and so was he, some events happened and he laid a curse._

_ Every female in my family shall die at the age of twenty seven._

_ Technically, I am twenty four now, and Porlyuscia said that those seven years may count, she was going to give me the letter after the S-Class Exam. Well, obviously that didn't happen the way she planned._

_ I had to think, really _really_ hard about this—in her last year, mother got really weak, physically but her magical flow was the same._

_ So I took a mission, a mission of rediscovering._

_ There's a catch to the curse._

_ I have to find the One Magic. My first ancestor did, and with that, changed Zeref apparently._

_ The curse wasn't lifted and they died. My mother talked about the One Magic a lot, though she knew what it was, she could not really 'feel' it in a sense that would heal her and me, lifting the curse._

_ If I don't come back a year today, then either if I died on the mission I took, I would die in two years._

_ It's either One Magic or death._

_ Sorry for not saying it face to face… there are many thins I left unsaid, though I wish to reduce that list, hopefully, if I'm lucky, maybe one of you will talk to me at my last visit to the guild for awhile. Maybe, maybe not, seems like the conversations from you all has been reduced, ne? _

_ Don't fret. It was easier to say goodbye for me this way, anyway. I've been much more of a writer then a talker!_

_ -Lucy Heartphilia _

* * *

_Am I supposed to be happy?_

_When all I ever wanted—_

_It comes with a price._

_Cat and Mouse;The Red Jump Suit Apparatus_

* * *

**A/N: A little different then my one-shot Homecoming, but don't worry. 'Homecoming' events will happen.**

** How's that for a first chapter? Idk when I'll upload the next one, though this entire story is like a giant YES! For me. Idk why, but I love writing this. The lyrics also have meaning, so please don't ignore, hm?**

**A review for your thoughts?**

**-CupCake**


	2. I Won't Ever Be Happy Again

_So I won't ever be happy again…_

_Well, it seems you too,_

_See a painful blue,_

_When you stare into the sky,_

_You could never understand,_

_The motion of a hand waving you goodbye,_

"_Bye bye"_

_I Won't Ever Be Happy Again;Bright Eyes_

* * *

Four days spent on the train and for once, our heroine, Lucy Heartphilia was quite happy to be walking once more. The sky seemed to be happy, as the blue welcomed her, along with the sun. It would a four mile walk on this nice summer day to the town of Naru, where she would then have to take a small boat to the island of Moshu. There, she will be greeted by the natives of the island.

It was a new adventure for the stellar mage, and she was excited, for once, it seemed as if her expiration date and Natsu was off of her mind, leaving the girl in a happy daze.

This daze was short lived as she remembered—she didn't tell her spirits anything. Not even of the expiration date labeled on her from the day she was born! Reaching to her right hip she grabbed her keys. Deciding to only call out Loke, Virgo and Capricorn—they can tell the others, the blonde prepared her speech. It would actually be easier to tell Capricorn, as he used to be her mother's key.

* * *

It has been four days for the members of Fairy Tail, and each day was filled with heavy emotions. Erza Scarlet, who was guilt stricken—the past month has been all about Lisanna, hell, she was a horrible teammate, unworthy of being called 'sister-like' by Lucy. Lifting her head up from her arms, Erza sighed. Lucy was so pure hearted, so nice, if they asked they would get the forgiveness they all don't deserve.

Gray Fullbuster had similar thoughts about Lucy, what if she died? What would Fairy Tail do then? '_She won't die, if she puts her mind to something, then it happens_.' He told himself. Did she already have an idea of the One Magic, is that why she was so confident? Each answer led to more questions and the raven haired ice-make mage wanted to _let_ Natsu beat him up.

Levy sighed in sadness, her best friend, Lucy was gone for who knows how long? The bluenette couldn't even read without thinking of her fellow book-lover, Lucy. Her brown eyes had bags under them, and her slightly red and puffy from crying. Unlike the girl's teammates, she was not afraid to cry for her friend. Looking at said tea she sighed, Happy had been eating fish non-stop, even stopped trying to woo Charle.

Feeling a hand on her head, Levy looked up to see a grim Gajeel, "Bunny girl hated when others were sad, Shrimp." He told her, without making eye contact. Levy smiled warmly at the iron dragon and rested her head on him, silently thanking him for the comfort. Levy looked at Natsu, _What is he thinking? _She wondered.

Speaking of Natsu, he honestly felt numb. His best friend's departure felt worse then the day Igneel left him. The crazy part was _he had no idea why. _Not only that, he felt uncomfortable when Lisanna would try to comfort him. It was a strange development in their relationship—once that the youngest take over mage noticed.

In his gut, he continuously felt like he was riding on a train, but without her scent, it was like he could never be happy again. Standing up from his seat at the guild, the pink haired fire mage walked to the exit, not even saying goodbye to his girlfriend. "Where are you going, Natsu?"

Was that Lucy's voice? _No you idiot, it's not. _a voice in his head answered quickly. Turning, the fire dragon saw Lisanna's concerned face.

"It's the end of the month, I'm paying Luce's rent." He answered, walking away from the girl. _It's the lease I could do. She'll have somewhere to sleep for when she comes home to where she belongs._

* * *

"…But my mother left me information on the One Magic. Back then, I took in every word she said like a sponge. When training for the Magic Games, I told you my theory Capricorn," the stellar mage was telling her three sprits, all off which looked serious. The goat nodded at his master, he knew what she was talking about. "I also thought about how, at my age, that seemed so over my head. Then, I realized she knew she was going to die and left me with all she knew. Now, it's my turn to figure it out."

"So, on this crazy request of slaying a Wyvern, you plan to look for the One Magic?" Loke questioned, making sure he got all his facts right.

Lucy nodded sternly and smiled, "I'm sure it can't be that hard, right?"

"This has nothing to do with the fact Fairy Tail had been hypocrites and practically ignored you. Oh, and that the undeserving love of your life, Natsu, is dating Lisanna." The lion also wanted his master to confirm.

"…That could be part of the reason, Loke…" the now flustered mage said, not making eyes contact.

Suddenly arms snaked around her shoulders and pulled her close, "Well, if you want you and me?" purred the flirtatious lion.

Twitching her eye in anger, Lucy kicked her spirit, "As if!" she yelled at the perverted spirit who merely stood back up, fixing his sunglasses.

"You're right, Lu, too soon, too soon." The lion nodded and then Virgo spoke up.

"I shall make sure to tell the others, it now my time for punishment?" the pink maiden asked.

"No! Not now, not ever," answered the exasperated blonde. Capricorn smiled, "I shall be taking my leave now, Lucy-sama."

With that, all three spirits went back to the spirit realm, leaving the celestial mage alone once more. Smiling and shaking her head at her spirit's antics, she cringed in mere though for the next time she summoned Aquarius.

* * *

"You want to go to Moshu, young miss?" the guard at the gate asked, just beyond, if the villagers were correct, was the dock. They had to block it to keep bandits and such out.

"Yes, sir!" Lucy beamed at him; she was so close, yet so far away.

"You need permission from the mayor, then." The guard deadpanned, Lucy's smile immediately turned upside down and she looked at the guard.

"Seriously?!" she exclaimed the guard merrily nodded and the girl turned around, stomping away—no one told her that!

It was a small village, and the mayor's house was quite obvious, bigger and pink in color. The girl decided not to question the color, but walked up the steps and knocked.

No answer, so she knocked once more.

And again.

And again.

"Why is no one answering!" she cursed under breath, once again knocking on the door—this was important business here!

"The doors opened for everyone to enter, miss," turning her head to the right, Lucy saw a middle aged woman smiling at her on the porch of the neighboring house, "The mayor leaves his door open to all, and he probably didn't hear you." She informed further.

Lips forming an 'o' the girl twisted the knob and pushed, just as the lady said, the door opened and our heroine stepped inside, her suitcase trailing behind her.

Upon entering the house, it was one floor, but she had no idea where the mayor would be. Looking left and right, Lucy saw a parlor and entered, and then she saw an old man, sitting down on the couch, looking at a photo album. Walking towards the old man, Lucy spoke, "Um…hello are you the mayor?"

The old man, must be in his seventies, looked her way and gave her a terrified look, "Are you a robber? Very well, take anything you want, just leave the photos of me and the misses—can't live without those."

"What? No! I'm Lucy Heartphilia, a mage from Fairy Tail—are the mayor?" the stellar mage questioned, walking closer.

The old man nodded, "Sorry about that, yes, I am Mr. Hornz, the mayor of this village, did you want anything, Luigi?"

"…It's Lucy…" the blonde deadpanned.

"Sorry about that, Luna,"

Giving up, the blonde sighed, then she looked a him, with the familiar determination in her eyes "I would like permission to pass the gate so I can get to the dock."

The mayor looked at Lucy up and down before nodding, "Very well then, I can't say no to such determination in youth. You mention being a mage of Fairy Wings, what kind of magic?"

"…It's Fairy _Tail _and I am a celestial spirit mage." Lucy said proudly, moving her hips so that her keys clanged.

"I haven't seen one of those in eighteen years, she was a blonde much like you and had four golden gate keys. Much like my wife, she was a spirit mage."

Lucy pondered on whether or not it was her mother but shook the thought off, "Thank you for allowing me to pass, Mayor Hornz."

"Just out of curiosity, are you going to Moshu to slay that terrorizing Wyvern?" the old man asked, wiping some crumbs off of his green sweater.

Lucy nodded, "That's exactly what I'm doing, sir. I'm answered a request,"

The mayor looked at Lucy once more before standing up, his hand gripping his cane, "Stay here," he ordered and walked past her into a different room.

Waiting, Lucy looked at the photos he was gazing at, in them was a young male holding a beautiful young woman, who had keys—much like herself. Lucy figured this must have been him and his wife, upon further examination, Lucy noted that the woman had the golden key of Pisces. 'Yukino must have came here to get that' she pondered.

The man came back, "Here you are Luna, my wife's old golden keys—Pisces, Libra and Ophiuchus ." His right hand was outstretched and sure enough, the key to Pisces was there. Her jaw dropped open—Yukino had it! "I lent it to a young mage…what was her name? Ah yes, Yushi, she returned it to me, saying that her rental time was due. The girl's secondary magic was stellar mage,"

Lucy looked at them and back at the mayor, "I couldn't, Mr. Hornz, they're your wife's…"

"Amelia would want me to give them to such a young girl, going out to slay a Wyvern. I noticed the number of golden keys you had, now you have all thirteen. Take them, Luna, golden keys are stubborn and only take a strong heart as their master." The old man pushed the keys to the blonde and Lucy smiled warmly.

"Thank you Mr. Hornz…" she said sheepishly.

"Amelia would want that, yes, be careful. The people of Moshu don't deserve such a fate, I believe you can save them," the mayor reassured her and sat back down. Lucy said her thanks and farewell, leaving the pink house and practically running in excitement to the gate.

* * *

Once at the dock, Lucy saw the boat everyone talked about, running over, she held her new keys in one hand, in her right was her wheeled suitcase, "Oi, are you leaving to Moshu?" she asked the captain.

The captain fixed his hate and looked at the young woman. He looked like nay captain, navy suit jacket, white pants, shiny black shoes all fixed with a white hat. The man had a gray beard and gray hair, his blue eyes were dull and slowly sunken—he had seen a lot in his life.

Nodding sternly, the captain nodded, "Yes, the boat is leaving in five minutes…why are you going, young one?"

Lucy smiled softly, "I am fulfilling a request. My name is Lucy Heartphilia, a stellar mage of Fairy Tail," pulling her suitcase right next to her right leg, the girl showed her guild mark as proof.

"Must be talented, I take it the request is about the Wyvern?" the old captain asked, in which the girl nodded in reply. "The people of Moshu are very nice, I'm happy someone fulfilled their request. Get on aboard then, Ms. Heartphilia." He motioned to his boat, which was like any speed boat, a seat for the driver and an opening for others. "You'll be my first passenger for months, my name is Captain Jack."

Lucy nodded, lifting her suitcase and stepping on, "Can't wait, Captain!" the girl said happily. Once in a seat, she took the ring with her keys and proceeded to connect her newly gained ones.

As the boat left the mainland, from afar, Mayor Hornz smiled as he watched the girl sail off. His house was on a hill, so he could oversee the dock, "I did the right thing for Lucy, Amelia," he told his dead wife.

The wind was his answer.

* * *

_On the grassy hill,_

_The lion will,_

_Lay down with the lamb,_

_And I won't ever be lonely again._

_But until that time I think I had better find,_

_Some disbelief to suspend_

_Because I don't want to feel like this again._

_I Won't Ever Be Happy Again;Bright Eyes_

* * *

**A/N: Second chapter done~! I've been playing Paper Mario and the Thousand Year Door and the old leaders [Mayor Kroops and the puny Elder] make me laugh, so that's where I got the mayor's persona. Captain Jack, obviously Pirated of the Caribbean. **

** Enough of that, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Natsu's so dense, I'm the one writing it and I get angry. Also, yes, this entire story is me procrastinating, and my muse had led me thus far.**

** Next chapter, will Lucy finally be able to make it to Moshu after five days of travel?**

* * *

**A review for your thoughts?**

'**Till next time!**

**-CupCake**


	3. Heartlines

_On the sea, on the sea and land over land,_

_Creeping and crawling like the sea over sand,_

_Still I follow heartlines on your hand._

_And there's fantasy, there's fallacy, there's tumbling stone,_

_Echoes of a city that's long overgrown,_

_Your heart is the only place that I call home,_

_I cannot be returned._

_Heartlines;Florence + The Machine_

* * *

"…So that's it! I'm your new friend, Lucy!" the stellar mage told the three spirits in front of her. One, a large serpent, another two large, connected sea-like creatures similar to koi fish, and the third was a very pretty woman whose head was dressed with a zigzagged headband, covering some of her face, she looked like a belly dancer.

"…Yessss Lucccy," the snake bowed, "You are different from our lassst Masssster…." Ophiuchus noted.

Libra merrily nodded and turned to her new master, "I'll see you when you call, Lucy,"

"Can I stay in the water?" much like Gemini, the two heads of Pisces spoke at the same time, Lucy smiled and nodded at Pisces.

"If it makes you happy!" she told the fish-like spirit who seemed very elated at the fact.

"So that's how a celestial mage works, eh?" asked Captain Jack who was observing the contact, "I met one, looked a lot like you, too about eighteen years ago."

Lucy smiled, sitting down, "What was her name?"

"Ah, it escaped my lips at the mo', we're about four miles away from the isle of Moshu, Lucy." He informed the girl, returned her smile.

"Thanks for everything, Captain," Lucy said relaxing, but her gaze never leaving the old captain.

"Thanks for keeping me company, Lucy, since the ol' Wyvern, no one has been wanting to visit Moshu," informed the captain.

Lucy sighed, "Well, that will end once I take care of it! Though, I don't know how ling that'll take…I've been training for the past few months, I hope I can defeat it…"

Captain Jack nodded sternly, "Sure ya can, Lucy! I don't know much about magic, but even I can tell you're a capable mage, tha's right! Plus, the mayor gave you his wife's keys, tha last time he gave 'em away, the girl begged! This time, no, he gave 'em to you."

Lucy's smile brightened, if that was possible and she nodded, "Thank you, Captain…"

* * *

The fifth day, Gajeel Redfox was fed up with the misery in Fairy Tail. Though not sociable as the others, he was still sickened by their pathetic emotional states. Growling lowly, once he heard another sigh escape Titania's lips—he had enough.

"Oi, what the hell is wrong with you people?" he asked loudly, gaining the attention of everyone, "Yeah, Bunny girl went on a tough mission, yeah, she could die if she doesn't find the one magic—that sucks. One thing about Bunny girl is that she never gives up, even if the odds are against her. The thought of you all is what gives that meddling girl her strength! Stop acting like a bunch of pussies and get your act together! This is Fairy Tail, we live for our comrades!"

Everyone was surprised by the iron dragon's words, but Makarov Dreyar and Mavis Vermillion were smiling down at the guild. Someone ad to say it, they just had to wait for someone to come to their senses—and of course it was an added affect that it was Gajeel Redfox, the man who once destroyed the guild.

"Gajeel is right! The first thing Juvia learned in Fairy Tail was their spirit for their comrades never fades! Juvia shall continue on, all of her hopes going towards her love rival!" the water mage spoke up, and the pitter patter of the rain outside stopped.

"They're right," Erza breathe out, her brown orbs seemed to fade from misery to happiness "Lucy always made it her job that everyone smiled…she hated seeing us sad."

With cheers from the guild, it seemed as if the rain cloud moved over and everyone in the guild decided it would be best to miss Lucy, but give her their strength ad wishes from afar.

Then, of course in the midst of this, Natsu Dragoneel was looking on. He could hear everyone speaking of their favorite blonde, and how they could help her, send mail gifts to the island she's at? Though Makarov refused to give the name, so no one follows her, they would need to have the Master actually send it. He could faintly hear Cana making bets on when she would come back, what month, week and day.

Natsu yearned for her harmonious voice yelling at him for breaking into her apartment once again. He wanted to see her lips form that smile he unknowingly grew dependent on. To smell the scent that calmed him down, from anger or from sickness. He needed Lucy by his side, he felt weak without her.

Though, as dense as he is, he had no idea why. When he kissed Lisanna the night before, he imagined it was Lucy's lips. When he held her, she thought of those nights when he broke into her room and her bed.

It wasn't fair, he knew that, but he didn't tell anyone that. "Oi, Natsu," a stern voice caught his ears, was someone addressing him? Lifting his gaze from his hands to the person who addressed him, he saw Erza, next to her was Gray and on the other side was Lisanna. Floating above them all was Happy, all of them were looking at him.

"We're going on a mission, the town is called Liloon, and it's about a four day travel, as well. Be at the train station in fifteen minutes." The knight ordered, walking away.

Lisanna grabbed Natsu's hand, "Let's go get packed, ne? I heard there's a peaceful town next to Liloon called Naru…"

* * *

"Lucy!" the two heads of Pisces called from the water, "There's a strange aura in the water…" the sprit said.

Sure enough, a few seconds later the boat started to shake. "What's that?" Lucy asked the captain.

"Haven't the faintest idea, Ms. Lucy!" the captain said, "I'll try to get her back to norm!"

Lucy's hand quickly reached for Aquarius' key and gripped it, then Pisces called out to her again, "Lucy! Look over there!"

The blonde did what her spirit suggested, and was happy she did. Coming towards them at full speed was a sea monster of sort, it looked like a squid but that wasn't it.

"Holy Sea! Tha's a Kraken!" yelled the old captain, Lucy's jaw dropped and she mentally freaked out but on the outside she kept a calm front.

"Pisces, I want you to attack it, I'll get Aquarius out to help you!" the stellar mage ordered hastily.

Nodding at its master's order, Pisces proceeded to attack the giant sea monster at full strength. Gripping on her other golden key, Lucy inwardly flinched as she called, "Open the gate to the water bearer—Aquarius!"

Coming out of the water, the blue haired mermaid spirit, looked at her master, "Tch. What do you want?"

"Hello Aquarius, I'd like you to attack the Kraken!" Lucy said, pointing at said creature. Aquarius scoffed and saw Pisces attacking the Kraken as well.

"Move away!" yelled the mermaid spirit. Hastily, Pisces did so—it had been along while since the two worked together. In fact, a few hundred years to be exact. Pisces, who a nod at it's master went back to the spirit realm.

"Aaaargh stupid squid!" yelled Aquarius as she sued the water to attack the Kraken.

A giant waved washed over the squid as it flew away, who knew if it was dead? The good part was that it wouldn't be bothering anyone for a long while, turning to look at her master, Aquarius scoffed.

"Better not squander around like Layla—get a boyfriend too!" scolded the spirit before she went back.

Lucy smiled; for once _she_ wasn't washed away as well! Looking over to Captain Jack, she laughed at his face.

"Tha' was a mermaid!" he cheered, pointing to where Aquarius just was, "See? You can do that to a Kraken—remind me not to get you mad, nu uh!" with that, the rest of the ride peaceful, night came and went by and the blonde slept. She woke up and Jack had caught some fish for breakfast.

Lucy thought of Happy and frowned. She missed her friends, but this was for the best...that was the mantra in her head as she continued her travels along the sea.

* * *

"This 'ere is Moshu," Captain Jack said, once he was landed in the dock, he tied the rope from his boat to pole. "The villagers should come to greet us soon, Ms. Lucy," the old man told the blonde.

Lucy nodded, making sure she had her keys attached to her skirt and gripping her hand against the handle of her wheeled suitcase. Dragging said suitcase, she stepped off the boat and onto the wooden dock, with the helping hand of Captain Jack, of course.

"Do you come here often, Captain?" Lucy asked the older man. He smiled and nodded down at the girl.

"Yeah, these here people know how to treat an old sea lad like me, Ms. Lucy. My home 'tis there on Naru, though," answered the captain.

Lucy smiled up, "Thank you, for bringing me here. It means a lot, and to get to know you,"

"Thank _you_, Ms. Lucy. I've been alone for quite some time, but thanks to a young lass like you, I don't feel so 'lone, y'know? Not to mention, tha Kraken."

Lucy laughed joyfully at his words, "If I couldn't defeat a Kraken with my spirits, I doubt I'd be able to go up against a Wyvern, ne?"

Jack laughed along with the girl, and from the heavy bush, came three figures, that Jack seemed to know. "Ahoy!" he called and the three figures smiled.

Two of them were men, and were wearing loose robs and had spears in there hands, in between was a young girl, younger then Lucy who had long black hair and brown eyes, in fact all three of them had dark hair and eyes. They looked like what Lucy would expect of natives, the girl worse clothes similar to the princess Pocahontas, as she read in her younger years.

"Hello Captain Jack, who might his be?" said the girl, looking at Lucy with a bright smile and much excitement.

"This is the mage that excepted your village's request," answered the captain, slapping Lucy's back proudly, "I say she's capable! Been traveling with me for the past two days, and not to mention she took out a Kraken!"

The three people nodded in amazement at Lucy, "You're a Fairy Tail mage then," the girl said, "I'm the chief's daughter, Lola," with her hand outstretched, Lucy shook it.

"Lucy Heartphilia, Celestial mage of Fairy Tail!" the blonde chirped, smiling, "Nice to meet ya, Lola!"

Lola and Lucy released each other's hands and the girl looked at her two guards and huffed. "Say hello to Lucy and introduce yourselves!"

"I'm Max," the taller one said, nodding down at Lucy.

"Leo~!" the other one said, smiling at the girl.

"Let's go then, are you coming, Jack?" Lola asked, looking at the old captain.

"Nah, not today, give ever'one my hello, now, though. Goodbye, Lucy, and good luck on your adventure."

Lucy turned to the captain and smiled sadly, "I'll see you again, the first thing I do when I get back to Naru is to see you! Then that old geezer of a mayor, make sure eh remembers my name!" with that, Lucy hugged the captain, to which he returned.

"Don't die now, Lucy," he murmured, the blonde smiled, breaking apart and meeting his blue eyes.

The captain saw pure determination in the girl's eyes and nodded, "Have faith in me, ne?"

With that, our heroine bade her farewell to the old captain, who sailed off back to his home off the coast at Naru. Following the three natives through the heavy fauna of the island of Moshu, Lucy was quite anxious now. It has been eight days, she felt as if she was missing something. This was supposed to be a year-long mission!

Something in Lucy, she didn't know what it was, told her to keep going. Like Jack hummed along the ride—follow your heart. A lesson her mother told her, as well. She was following her heart, and currently that beating organ was pumping fast with anxiety.

* * *

"That was better than our last mission," the great Titania commented, nodding at her team, "Shall we go visit the peaceful town of Naru?" she asked her teammates.

Lisanna nodded with full excitement, "Can we? I've always wanted to go; I hear their parks are the best!"

Erza nodded, "Let's us go then!" and the rest of Team Natsu followed after. Natsu holding hands with Lisanna, Gray had his hands behind his head as he walked…without a shirt on, naturally and Happy just flew over their heads.

* * *

"…So that's why you picked that mission, eh, Mavis?" Makarov said, the first master of Fairy Tail giggled and nodded.

"I think nine and a half months of the test will get her strong enough for the Wyvern, not to mention the other two of traveling," her green eyes glimmered with excitement.

"So Layla Heartphilia was once Layla Vermillion, who once went to the island of Moshu and befriended the mayor of the town Naru you say?"

"Right~! The mayor, Nolan Hornz had a wife named Amelia Hornz, who was a retired stellar mage. After travels on Moshu, Layla left three of her keys to the Hornz as a thank you." Mavis answered, "I wonder if Lucy met them…"

"I'm sure your descendant I safe, Mavis, as Gajeel said—she gets her strength from her family." Makarov said, and Mavis nodded.

"Right!"

* * *

_Just keep following!_

_The heartlines in your hand!_

…

_What a thing to do…_

_Oooh…_

_What a thing to choose,_

_But know, in some way I'm there with you._

_Heartlines;Florence +The Machine_

* * *

**A/N I made two chapters in one day, I feel fancy~! I did this because of my plans were today were ruined, so I decided to continue with the third chapter. It's a little longer, but hm. Now we know Lucy's at the island…but what was Mavis talking about?**

** I know some of you wondered who that old man [Mayor Hornz] was, now you know~!**

** The chapter names are the name of the song that I feel is most prominent with the chapter, like in this chapter, she travels in the sea and there are hints of what's to come in the first set of lyrics ;D As you all can tell, I like Florence + The Machine…don't judge! ):D**

** Also, I'll try to get the next two chapters up before Monday, maybe even three if I'm lucky. I'm going on vacation from Mon-Thurs, so no activity from me during that time!**

* * *

**A Review for your thoughts?**

'**Till Next time!**

**-CupCake**


	4. Paradise

_When she was just a girl,_

_She expected the world,_

_But it flew away from her reach,_

_And the bullets catch in her teeth._

_Paradise;Coldplay_

* * *

"Harahara, I see, so _this_ is the mage that accepted this quest. What a brave young girl you are, Lucy Heartphilia. You know of course, what a Wyvern is, correct?" the chief, Horuno, said to the blonde who nodded.

"A Wyvern is a dragon of sort, only it is not a real dragon, only a cousin of sorts. While the head and tail and power of a Wyvern are much like a dragon, it had a reptilian body." Answered the intelligent girl, the chief gave the girl a toothy grin and nodded. The grin was replaced with a stern look.

"Unlike most dragons, Wyverns have humans…and the one that infested our island lives up to such a reputation. My tribe has suffered the loss of mothers, fathers, sons and daughters alike. The latest death was merely a week ago, though we have found ways to move on…this terrorizing force has taken fifty people's lives." Horuno rubbed a hand through his hair and looked at Lucy whose eyes showed sorrow but determination was there as well.

"I will use all of my power to end this, Chief Horuno. All those children I saw while coming to your house—they will grow up to live a life like you and I!" the blonde said, "I say this as a proud mage of Fairy Tail!"

Horuno blinked at the girl's words but smiled nonetheless. Such a strong spirit, yes, this is the girl that can defeat the wyvern. In old tales, it spoke of one with a pure heart and strong spirit, that shall save the Isleulum* tribe. From what? The tale only said a dangerous beast that brought fifty days of darkness, which in fact it has. Each day, another died, each day brought more misery upon the people.

There was on this they had to do first, "I'm glad of your determination, but you must know how hard it is to slay a Wyvern, Ms. Heartphilia. Almost as hard to slay a dragon," informed the chief.

"I know, and I'm still here," Lucy nodded, as if convincing herself of something as well, "As long as I'm here—then I shall fulfill the request!"

Horuno nodded, "There are three tasks you shall need to fulfill first, Ms. Heartphilia. It is to ensure we don't endanger the life of the one who took the request. Taking another's life for personal gain is a deep sin and if you died fighting the Wyvern…"

Lucy giggled and nodded, "I get it, Chief! I was wondering why the paper said it would take a year, now I know!"

* * *

"…what was her name again…hm…Lu something. _Not_ Luigi…ah yes, _Luna_! That was the mage's name!" the mayor told the five mages in front of him. "She was in a guild named…what it was…_something_ Wings…."

"It's okay; I guess Lucy wasn't here after all, Natsu. Are you sure you don't just miss her?" Gray asked, looking at his salmon haired comrade.

"I thought…I definitely smelled her scent. Her's was always the easiest to pick up…" the dragon slayer said, sighing, "I don't know…"

Lisanna was looking at him with wide eyes, Lucy's was the easiest? She remembered Lily saying how Levy's scent was the easiest for Gajeel to pick up.

Erza nodded at the old man, "Thank you for your hospitality, Mr. Hornz."

Said old man merrily smiled, "I'm sure this Lucy is safe wherever she is, have faith young ones. I had faith in another young mage, Layla was her name, and she came back fine."

Happy cheered, "See? Even he's telling us~!"

Erza chuckled and looked to her team, "Let's start back to Magnolia now."

"Bye then Erna, Silver, Natatooey, Lina and Happy!" chirped the old man.

"He only got Happy's name right…." Lisanna mumbled, a sweat drop forming around her—much like the rest of Team Natsu.

"Gray, Silver…close enough," mumbled the ice mage.

"Aye~!"

* * *

"Training for seven months is the first trial?" Lucy asked, looking at the chief who nodded.

"Yes, the woman who will train you is an Elder. Her name is Isa, I'd advice not to anger her, since she's very short tempered. You will train under her and come back, that is where you will meet your second trial."

Nodding, the blonde fist pumped and jumped in the air, all excited to finally start doing something. It seemed in the past week or so, all she had done is travel, though she didn't regret anything, as she made new friends, met interesting people and with that—new bonds.

"How do I get to Isa's house?" the stellar mage asked, looking around, "Is it around here in the main village?"

Horuno smiled, this girl asked the million dollar question. "You need to travel through the dense jungle, take the path on the left…not the right. Right down there," pointed the chief, "I shall send some warriors to accompany you. Though, I'm sure as a mage you can handle yourself, they are more like guides to you. The jungle is very dense, Ms. Heartphilia."

"Yes, sir!" chirped he blonde, running down with excitement to the directed path.

* * *

And so this was the start of the first task. So far, it was very easy for the girl, as she gingerly walked in the forest. '_Such a cinch_!' the girl though happily, starting to skip. Of course, being Lucky Lucy Heartphilia, things quickly turned south.

"Ms. Heartphilia don't get to close—"but the warrior, Noah, was cut off by Lucy's sudden scream.

A giant Venus flytrap looking plant came up from the ground and tried to eat Lucy, head first style.

"It's a man eating flytrap!" yelled the second warrior, Hopi. Lucy stared at it with wide eyes, it seemed as if the two made contact before its giant jaw tried to eat her once more. Alas for the plant, it did not succeed and missed its target twice in a row. Now angered, a loud screech emitted from it's mouth, before it could swoop for the kill once more, a loud 'Moooo' was heard.

"I shall protect your beautiful body, Lucy~!" Taurus yelled loudly, swinging his ax in air, his eyes shaped as hearts and looking at Lucy [or well, her chest]. Lucy sighed and pointed lazily at the man eating creature.

"Yeah yeah, attack," she commanded. Dashing forward, Taurus, the great bull spirit, swung his axe at the enemy, though it moved one second to fast and dodged his first attack.

Thinking that its hindrance was away, the man eating Venus flytrap dashed once more at Lucy, who stared at it before making quick action. Reaching quickly for her whip, the crack of the force was heard throughout the forest and the plant was on the ground. Once its head came back up, it was immediately chopped off by the spirit's ax.

"Sorry you had to move your amazing body, Lucy," Taurus said, his head hung low.

Lucy shook her head and smiled, "I'm happy you helped me anyway, so don't say sorry, Taurus!"

"With an amazing body—an amazing heart!" with that, the spirit went back the spirit realm.

Sighing and shaking her head, Lucy turned her body around, her skirt swishing with her. The sight before her, however made her jaw drop…the two warriors who accompanied her were on one knee, head bowed, spears lying next to them and there right arms dug into the dirt. "Uhh…what?" questioned the girl.

"Your strength is nothing that we can compare to, Ms. Heartphilia. It usually takes four of us to defeat those, but you, you managed fine with yourself and your friend. Forgive us for being weak, Ms. Heartphilia." Noah told her.

Embarrassed by their praises, Lucy threw her hands in front her shaking them and her head, "P-please, don't feel bad!" once she said that, they looked up at her, "Three months ago I would have ran away from that, leaving you guys. Now, I can fight, all it takes it hard work dedication, like me, I've been training hard. You just need to do the same!"

Standing up with new found confidence, the two men nodded at blonde, "You are wonderful, Ms. Heartphilia. Be more careful on the rest of the walk _that_ was only a minor foe…" Noah warned, nodding Lucy followed the two in the deeper into the dense fauna.

* * *

"Would you, Juvia Loxar do me the pleasure of accompanying me onto a dinner date?" a snow haired mage declared loudly to the now blushing water mage. Said woman, Juvia Loxar had no idea how to react, so Mirajane answered for her.

"Of course she would, Lyon, just pick her up tomorrow night!" chirped the romance loving barmaid. Though we all know she had plans up her sleeves.

"Very well then, see you, my love," Lyon Bastia of Lamia Scale kissed the hand of Fairy Tail's water mage and left the guild building.

"…What has Juvia agreed to?" the flustered and dazed mage asked, her eyes going wide.

* * *

Natsu Dragoneel looked out the window, through his motion sickness daze, he kept on thinking of having a family.

In each, he would have a fire mage little boy who would be just like him, though intelligent as his mother. Said mother was not his current girlfriend. It was Lucy. Groaning, Natsu threw his head back and groaned, thinking it was his sickness, Erza finally punched him out.

* * *

Sweat sheeted her skin that night, the stellar mage and her two guides's had to set up camp, and according to them this would not be the first time they sleep on their journey. It's a seven day walk to get to the Elder's house apparently. Groaning, the girl was very bored, usually when she was asleep outside and couldn't do the actually sleep part, she would look at the stars.

The trees were so dense, that the sky was nearly blocked by all of the trees' branches and leaves. Sighing once more, the girl turned to her side, staring at the trunk in front of her. Closing her eyes she imagined being in her apartment.

She would have just finished writing her next chapter, and have successfully finally finished. After a nice relaxing bath, and warm milk, the blonde would go under the covers.

But what's that? It was a pink haired boy and his cat in her bed! After screaming at the surprise, the two would wake up and complain how loud she is. After dismissing her telling them to leave, the two would go back to sleep in her bed. Giving in, the blonde would sleep as well.

_Not anymore, Lucy…he'd be with Lisanna _her conscious told her. Sighing, the girl used her arms as pillow and closed her almond eyes. Maybe tomorrow, she will find that inner paradise of happiness. One day, she will find the One Magic, maybe then the expiration date would be lifted, and she could live along her nakama and laugh like nothing is bringing her down once more.

Those were her last thoughts before drifting off finally into a deep slumber.

The morning light barley dimmed onto the girl's face, but she still woke up. Sitting up and yawning, she looked at the two warriors, who were just waking up just as she did. "Nice timing, Ms. Heartphilia," Noah said.

She noticed that Noah did most of the talking; Hopi must be the silent type, though he did yell after her—maybe he just didn't like conversation? Shrugging her thoughts off, the girl nodded at the two, "Good morning, Noah, Hopi!"

It would be a hard, but seemingly fin next six days. Then, the fun really starts. Lucy Heartphilia smirked as they talked about their traveling plans and packed up their tent.

* * *

_Life goes on,_**  
**

_It gets so heavy,_

_the wheel break the butterfly,  
_

_Every tear, a waterfall,  
_

_In the night, the stormy night,  
_

_She closed her eyes,  
_

_In the night, the stormy night,  
_

_Away she'd fly.  
_

_And dreamed of para-para-paradise.  
_

_Paradise;Coldplay  
_

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't resist writing, when I wasn't my muse was yelling at me and I felt like a druggie but for writing. xDDD**

* * *

******Isleulum: Isle=island and populum means people so I combined the two words for Island People is the tribe name!******

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter, I hope I'm not going to fast ;-;. I love Mayor Hornz. Natatooey was my favorite, I love my mind sometimes. /arrogant**

* * *

**A review for your thoughts~!?**

**'Till Next time!  
**

**-CupCake  
**


	5. Down Down Down to Mephisto's Cafe

_Don't crack—_

_Because you might not make it back,_

_And if you do you will be alone and you can't live that,_

_Well I know when I'm wrong—_

_And I sure as hell ain't wrong this time._

_Down Down Down to Mephisto's Café;Streetlight Manifesto_

* * *

The next six days, Lucy saw all different kinds of creatures in this jungle. All of which tried to eat or more then once, so naturally, the stellar mage was not a big fan of them. From more man-eating plants to a bear/rhino which she nicknamed Elfman, since they really were as strong as the take over mage, it seemed as if hope was diminishing form the girl until they saw an opening to a wood. The two warriors went ahead of Lucy and the opening had a fresh water lake, green grass, nice aromas surrounded the area and in the middle was a hut, which she suspected to be Isa's home.

"This is Lady Isa's house," Hopi said, looking to Lucy, his voice stern as always, "She should be in there—go on talk to her."

"B-but what about you two?" the now scared blonde asked. In the seven days she's known Hopi, he only talks at critical moments. That did not give hr any confidence at all.

"No no, _you're_ the one she wants to see, Lucy," Noah said, shaking his head, looking at the house he nodded, "Don't keep her waiting to long."

Gulping, Lucy slowly approached the small hut. Once there, her hands tentatively knocked on the door, "Lady Isa?" she called.

The door opened, looking up at the blonde stellar mage, was a short lady. Her face was slightly scrunched, in such a manner the woman looked like she ate a very sour grape. She had slightly narrowed light eyes and her snow white hair was sticking in angels, despite the bung it was in. She wore orange clothes, like she was fancy but they were slightly dusty and in some parts had holes. "You're the mage sent here for training?" asked the Elder.

"Yes," Lucy answered her voice unwavering despite how scared she was that the woman would suddenly grow three heads and try to devour her.

Noticing the shine of the blonde's keys, the old woman nodded, "Celestial mage, I see, come in. YOU TWO STOP LAGGING BEHIND AND COME OVER HERE!" the woman yelled at the two warriors.

Her shriek made Lucy jumped, but the blonde entered the hut nonetheless.

"The first thing I want you to do is raise your magical power, Blondie," the old woman sat cross legged in front of the three, smoking a pipe and looking at her up and down. Lucy felt as if she was under an x-ray screen, and continued to try to ignore the star. This was failing, however. "I take it you know just how to do that,"

"Yes, I need to meditate…channeling my power in and out."

"Good, the relaxing air around here should be enough. Well? What are you waiting for? Go!" barked the elder.

Jumping up, Lucy nodded and swiftly made her way past Noah and Hopi and outside in the relaxing air.

"Do you think she can do it, Lady Isa? She could take on the jungle creatures fine," said Noah.

"I think she can," Elder Isa said, "not at her current power level, despite the defeat on the creatures in the jungle, remember, this is a Wyvern." With one more puff from her pipe, the woman stood up and pushed passed the two warriors. Pulling on a rope in the corner, the woman was elevated to the roof, and from there she watched the girl and her goat spirit meditating.

* * *

"I wonder what Lucy is doing now," wondered Happy, who was talking with Mirajane. Mira smiled at Happy, handing hi a fish.

"I'm sure she's fine, Happy, don't worry to much…how's Natsu?" the concerned Barmaid asked.

Sighing sadly, Happy looked at her, "He's still taking it hard…I'm still sad she's gone, but Natsu…he sleeps at her apartment every night. He told me he can't calm down without her scent."

Mirajane frowned with her brows furrowing to cause a slight crease in her smooth skin, "Lisanna doesn't know what to do to cheer him up—he's inconsolable,"

"Of course he's inconsolable," a gruff voice said from next to Happy. Two two already speaking to see Gajeel Redfox eating some iron, "The dense idiot let his mate slip through his hands."

"Mate?!" Mirajane said, though not loud enough to cause attention from others.

"Yes, mate. I didn't get why he was going out with animal-chick, when Lucy was his mate. I refused to believe he was _stupid_ enough to not know, so I didn't say anything. Then, when they left on a mission without her, I still kept my mouth shut. Gihi, I hope I'm there when he figures it out." The iron dragon said, biting down into the cool metal.

"So that means…Lisanna, oh Lisanna," Mirajane said, her blue eyes showing sadness for her little sister, "I told her not to ask Natsu out…that he may like Lucy, but she didn't listen to me!"

"It's Natsu's fault to, that baka…" the blue exceed said.

Gajeel only grunted before looking around for a certain bookworm, noticing this Mira smirked, "Is Levy your mate, Gajeel?"

Choking on his iron and glaring at the barmaid was all the S-class mage needed for a yes.

* * *

It would be in the next coming six weeks that Lucy started to feel her magical power increasing, meditating had become much more easy as she finally learned how to erase her worried from her mind. The stellar mage also found out, her happy place that she needed to find, in order to unlock her magical arc was in fact, dodging tables, chairs and magical blows alike in the Fairy Tail guild hall. Being surrounded by them, and feeling the happiness and excitement off of them all was her happy place. Cana drinking one of her barrels with her father, Gildarts, Macao and Wakaba fighting over Mirajane, Reedus paints the scene with a smile on his face, Elfman screaming something about being man. Erza eating her cake, Happy trying and failing to woo Charle, Wendy hiding behind Lucy, scared she might die, Levy reading and Gajeel looking at her from across the room, Pantherlily shaking his head at his partner.

She could see Mirajane and Lisanna gossiping about the latest juicy news, Mavis would be smiling down at her guild and patting Makarov, who would be worrying about the expensive. Laxus would be shaking his head at the scene, while Freed praising him and trying very hard not to look bad in front of the white haired barmaid, Evergreen would be rolling her eyes at Elfman, then blush and yell at Bixlow, who would be suspecting something else. Romeo would be blushing furiously while looking at Wendy.

Juvia wouldn't be far either, watching behind a pillar and cheering for her Gray-sama as he fought with Natsu.

That was her happy place. The ever chaotic Fairy Tail, even after a month of being neglected…she loved them.

"Oi! Blondie!" the blonde's meditating would be interrupted by a pan hitting the back of her golden head.

"Ow! What do you want now, old Hag!" Lucy yelled in irritation.

This was a daily occurrence, it turns out Lady Isa and Lucy Heartphilia was so much alike in terms of stubbornness and their short fuse. So naturally, the two often bickered over the smallest matters. The two warriors learned soon enough to let the two go at it, and stopped even trying to interrupt.

"We need to start part two, Blondie," Lady Isa said, sensing the seriousness, Lucy let the 'Blondie' comment go. Once the elder knew the girl was listening, Lady Isa spoke once more, "Now that your magic has increased to a desirable pace… it is time to start the main portion. At this moment, right now, kick me."

Lucy's eyes bulged out—kick an elder? Then, the girl smirked, she's only an old hag—one that pissed her off. Still, she bit her lip, "Are you sure?"

"JUST DO IT!" barked the old woman. Cringing at her tone, Lucy stood up from her cross legged position and nodded. Then, Lucy proceeded with her infamous Lucy Kick.

Smiling at her own strength, the girl looked to see where the Elder sat, only to have her jaw drop open in surprise. She was still sitting there, acting as if she hadn't been touched. "Just as I thought…okay. The next portion of your training is too train alongside with your spirits. Get to know their attacks and coordinate with them. This is the main dish, I'd say work with a different spirit each weak."

Lucy got over her surprise and nodded, but before she could take out a key, the old woman barked at her once more, "Not now, you dolt! Tomorrow morning, you can start!"

"Why not now?"

"You've already been training hard, concentrating on your mind—I'd say it's time to relax, and do _not_ whine at me!"

"Hmph. Fine, tomorrow I'll start."

"That's right, Blondie," the old woman then looked at the anguish in the girl's face, "What's that look?"

"Even after all this time…I feel like…what would happen if I don't slay the Wyvern?" the blonde's almond eyes locked with the old woman's gray eyes.

"Then you'll die. Simple as that, but we both know that won't happen. The ones you love will feel alone without you there, Lucy, you're far too stubborn to die, you mule."

Lucy was at first surprised at the woman's encouraging words, but then frowned at the end, somehow not surprised at the slight insult she received.

"One more thing to think about, you mule, entering the Wyvern's cave is just about as horrible and sorrowful as entering the Devil's nest."

"Why?"

"All around is death, some warriors went and came back with their minds out of it. As it turns out…some say you can hear the cries of the ones it ate."

Lucy's eyes winded, but nodded anyway, she was ready for anything now. Her heart was beating so fast and her blood was boiling. That Wyvern is going down.

* * *

_We're going down down down to Mephisto's café!_

_Down, Down down to Mephisto's café!_

_We're going down down,_

_And the gears will spin, and the sinner's sin,_

_But as least we'll give them hell—_

_And the righteous few will spit on you,_

_So bid them all farewell—_

_We're going down down down to Mephisto's café!_

_We're going down—_

_Right?_

_Right!_

_Down Down Down to Mephisto's Café;Streetlight Manifesto_

* * *

**A/N: Me again! Yeah, I'm going to edit chapters to delete the review responses, and I'm just going to PM now, 'kay? Don't worry, I read every review! How'd you like the chapter?It was short, yes but I promise to make the next chapter longer!  
**

* * *

**TIME SINCE LUCY'S BEEN GONE: 7 ½ weeks.**

**5 days traveling to Naru**

**4 days on the boat**

**2 days with the village, being debriefed**

**7 days to the hut.**

**6 weeks with her magical power  
**

**59 days!**

* * *

********Mephitso: Devil. So the song is saying, Down down down to the devil's café [or well, home, or hell]******

* * *

**Oh, you guys should listen to some of the songs, I love them! Actually, this one is different from the rest—it's Ska!**


	6. Stop

_Stop—_

_Take some time to think._

_Figure out what's important to you—_

_Gotta make a serious decision. _

_Stop;Against Me_

* * *

It has been a total of six months since Lucy Heartphilia has been gone. Six months wasted away, and where was his mind? His mind was on said blonde. Never before had he thought so _long_ and so _hard_ on one thing. Lucy wasn't even a food and he thinks about her all the time—_more_ than food, in fact. Food was good, it stayed for as long as you wanted, and when you needed it—it was there. Food was simple. Food was anything but Lucy.

Groaning, the salmon haired boy rolled off of his bed, or well, Lucy's bed, as he was in her apartment. It made him calmer when he came here. Sighing, he looked around her room, everything reminded the dragon slayer of Lucy, but that didn't stop him from coming. Her scent was engraved in this room; he could hear the echo of her laughter. "I'm being weird like Lucy," he groaned, getting his clothes back on he jumped out the window and started to walk to the guild.

He was stopped, by a looming figure following him, turning he looked at the tall silhouette of Gajeel Redfox. "What do you want, Gajeel?" asked the fire dragon, not even bothering with the name of 'iron face'.

Agitated by his depressing mood, Gajeel punched Natsu square in the face, sending the famed Salamander flying into the tree not far behind him. "Ow what the hell was that for, Iron-face!"

Gajeel walked over quickly to the other dragon slayer, once there he picked him up by the collar much like a bully would. "That's for looking pathetic, Salamander!" yelled the iron mage.

Natsu didn't reply, but his glare said it all. Pushing Gajeel off of him, he shrugged off the man's curled fist and glared once again, onyx eyes meeting red ones. Gajeel held back the urge to punch the idiot again, but spoke instead, "Get your head out of the fucking rainbow-colored clouds, Salamander! You're not missing Bunny girl like this because she's _nakama_! I noticed it long before you, you _idiot_! I've kept my mouth shut for eight long months, but I can't anymore. You're fucking denser than a rock! Open your fucking eyes for once you no-good dragon, _pansy_! It's not fair for animal chick, either!" with that, Black Steel Gajeel left his fellow dragon slayer to himself and marched towards the guild.

Natsu however, sunk in the other dragon's words like a sponge. '_You're not missing Bunny girl like this because she's _nakama'_ 'It's not fair for animal chick, either' _animal chick must be Lisanna, he thought. Why wasn't it fair? Of course he was missing Lucy because she's nakama. She could die…no, she can't die, can she? If he couldn't see Lucy's warming smile, hear her laughter that sounded like a million choirs, feel her presence next to him on the train, smell her scent in the flesh again what would he do? His Lucy couldn't die.

His?

.

.

.

"Did I just call Lucy…mine?" he questioned out loud to himself. Looking back, he thought furiously on Gajeel's words, his past behavior, and Mirajane's hinting tone when Lucy was the subject, hell _where his mind has been for the past half year_.

It all clicked.

How could he be so stupid? Because of his stupidity, Lucy is out there on a dangerous mission!

Running quickly to the guild, he now knows what Gajeel had meant by keeping his mouth shut.

Lucy Heartphilia was his mate.

* * *

"Natsu, you came…I need to tell you something," the man in question looked at the white haired girl. Her hair had grown in the past six months, just as Natsu grown in height, hair as well.

"I need to tell you something too, Lisanna, listen…" Natsu was interrupted by Lisanna looking up at him.

"Natsu…I…I love you," said the sweet girl, her bright blue eyes were looking at him hopefully. Somewhere, deep down inside her heart, she knew this was a long shot.

"Lisanna…" he made eye contact, this girl, who he had unknowingly been hurting, deserved eye contact. "I…I'm breaking up with you," he told her sternly.

Her heart shattered, tears were swimming in her eyes, honestly, she shouldn't have pushed him into this relationship in the first place, "…It's Lucy isn't it?" her voice broke out, her gaze locked with it, "It always was…"

"I'm sorry," he said meekly, he was, he truly was, "I wish I didn't have to hurt you…"

Lisanna smiled, despite her sorrow, "I know…you always thought of other people…didn't you, Natsu? It's fine…we'll still be nakama…"

Natsu looked at her hopefully, and he grinned, "Elfman is going to kill me for making you cry,"

"Elf-nii won't if I tell him not too," Lisanna giggled, "Though you will surely not be a man."

With that, the two childhood friends laughed together, despite what just went down.

* * *

Kicking the guild doors opening, Natsu seemed to be back to his old self, "Oi, where's that iron prick?! I need to kick his ass for earlier!"

"Gihi, finally got through that thick skull of your, did I, Salamander you fire breathing dumbass," Gajeel said, standing up from his table.

"Gajeel," pouted Levy, her boyfriend was always picking fights, "Don't destroy _too_ many things, Erza'll kill you."

"Gihi, no promises, Shrimp," said the man, who lunged at Natsu just as the latter did to him.

* * *

"Are you sure you're not sick, princess? You keep on sneezing." Virgo the maiden spirit said, going back to her normal standing position and looking at Lucy in a concerned manner.

Lucy whose skin was in a nice sheet of sweat nodded, rubbing her forehead of sweat and looking at her faithful companion, "Someone is talking about me…" grumbled the girl, "I'm not sick, Virgo," the stellar mage reassured.

"Shall we go back to sparring or is it time for my punishment?" the pink haired spirit asked. Lucy sighed and shook her head. "No, it's not time for your punishment, and let's get back to sparring."

Lucy was wearing celestial clothing, a bikini top looking for a top and her bottoms were very different indeed. Almost like a bikini bottom, although in the front and back was a light green cloth that covered her buttocks and front. Her legs were shown on the side, and when she kicked around. The outfits' color was an emerald-like one, except for the hanging cloth; in fact the bottoms looked much like a loin cloth.

"I guess my punishment will be later then," Virgo said, and then her blue eyes showed fire, "Let's continue training."

* * *

Three hours later, Virgo was back in the spirit world rest and Lucy herself was laying in the green grass of the meadow ground. No one really bothered her, Isa was cooking dinner and, Noah and Hopi were off catching more meat, as their supply went down a little.

Looking up at the sky, the stellar mage blew some of her yellow locks out of her eyes. Her hair had grown a lot since she came to the island, it once just reached just below her shoulders down ran down to her waist. Cancer offered to cut it, but she shook her head—her hair wouldn't be cut until she was home again, and the curse was lifted. Her new resolved ready, the girl smiled up at the setting sun.

The sky itself looked beautiful, colors of orange, pink, purple and gold painted the sky, all blending in to create a blend of warm colors. Soon, the stars would brighten the dark sky and the moon would smile down, blessing everyone with its beauty.

Lucy Heartphilia closed her almond eyes and sighed once again, the One Magic. Its power can triumph over anything, claiming the owner victorious in any magical duel, while at the same time was as fragile as a butterfly. Once, her mother said all magic came from the love within our hearts, and love itself is fragile. Love, it can be as strong as steel and as pliable as rubber.

"In order for me to get the One Magic…would…would I have to _feel _the absolute power of love…?" the blonde asked herself.

No one gave her an answer, in frustration she grabbed her yellow locks I frustration, "Damnit!" she cried, rolling around in the grass. Once calm again, she lay back down on the ground, looking up again, "If Fairy Tail is behind me…then it shouldn't be that hard, ne?"

* * *

In Magnolia, everyone in the Fairy Tail guild felt light in their chest, "What's this…?" Wakaba asked, touching his heart.

Everyone started to ponder what was going on within them, all saying how they felt a certain light inside of them, they all felt the same lightness, Mavis Vermillion smiled, her eyes showing pure happiness. Makarov himself, was wondering what the feeling was, all simultaneously, the guild members felt it.

"It's Lucy…" Natsu said, looking at his guild mates, "I _know_ it. She must be getting closer to the One Magic!"

Makarov looked up at Mavis who nodded, smirking and taking a sip of his sake, the old man spoke, "Of course she is—she's a member of Fairy Tail, afterall!"

"That chickie really is something," Laxus said, smirking, "Oi, Old man what about that care package we sent?"

"It'll reach to her," Makarov said evasively. He knew all about the seven months of training and Mavis advised not to bother that. So, he sent the care package to the Mayor of Naru—Hornz.

"Let's all make a bet!" Cana yelled over all the voices, everyone looked to the now smirking card mage, "All those who think Lucy will slay the Wyvern, and those who think Lucy will slay the Wyvern with the One Magic!"

The guild roared in approval, and Mirajane was chuckling at their excitement. "I've never seen a Wyvern myself," the red head at the bar commented, looking at her long time friend, Erza looked slightly concerned.

"Don't worry, with the One Magic by her side, I'm sure she can do it," Mirajane said with full confidence.

"You and I both," the red head agreed, nodding sternly and taking another bite of cake.

"Oi, flame-brain! Luce will be a Wyvern slayer, and you a dragon slayer, perfect match of destruction!" Gray teased, making Natsu a little embarrassed as others laughed.

"What would that make you and Juvia, ice prick? The water twins?!" Natsu retorted, making both mages in question very embarrassed.

"I'm ice dumbass!" roared Gray, "Are you too stupid to know that fire princess!?"

"Not when I'm done with you, fire _melts_ ice stripper!"

* * *

"Oi, Blondie!" Lady Isa strolled over to the deep thinking blonde, who just moments ago was rolling around the grass and pulling her blonde hair with her.

"What do you want, old hag?" grumbled the mage, sitting up and looking at the approaching figure.

"I'll let that comment slide, ungrateful brat. Tomorrow starts the seventh month. You only have two more spirits to go, two weeks and then you're outta here. Leo and Aquarius, right?"

"Yep, just the two, then I'm back to the village."

"Yeah, yeah, anyway dinner's ready eat up, brat!"

* * *

That night, citizen of Magnolia did not want to go near the guild of Fairy Tail, as their partying could be heard all around. Who knew what they were partying for, all they knew was that the next day would be quiet as most of the mages would be suffering major hangovers. Distantly you could hear them all singing one tune, an older one at that. No doubt, they must know it, as it is common knowledge that their famed lightning mage likes old rock much better.

* * *

_All you need is love, (All together now!)_

_All you need is love, (Everybody!)_

_All you need is love, love,_

_Love is all you need._

_All You Need is Love;The Beatles_

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter done. Phew, this was harder for some reason, idk why, but this mostly showed the happenings of Fairy Tail. Also, a six month time skip. I also see Gajeel getting so frustrated that he decided to hint at Natsu…and punch him. **

* * *

**_Lucy's first trial is almost done, what of the next two? What are they and how can Lucy possibly train with her stubborn spirit? Scorpio, was very happy to train, the stellar mage is just hoping Aquarius has the same mind set. Is she being a little to optimistic?_**

* * *

**A review for your thoughts?**

**-CupCake**


	7. Kids

_Memories fade,_

_Like looking through a fogged mirror,_

_Decisions too_

_Decision are made and not brought,_

_But I thought—_

_This wouldn't hurt a lot,_

_I guess not._

_Kids;MGMT_

* * *

"So now it's my turn, Princess? Saving the best for last, hm?" Loke said, smiling flirtatiously at Lucy who scoffed.

"I didn't want to end the training off on a bad note," replied the blonde. It was true, for the past week Lucy nearly drowned three times, but she and Aquarius seemed to have gotten better at communicating. In fact, Aquarius seemed…relieved Lucy got somewhere with her One Magic search during all this time. It was different for the stellar mage to see Aquarius genuinely concerned for her master's wellbeing. Lucy hasn't seen her like that since her mother was alive.

Loke or Leo the lion laughed and looked to his master, "So you've done almost everything, even blocking magical attacks, Lucy, your hair has grown a lot too."

Reaching to her golden hair, Lucy nodded, "Yeah, it's been about seven months…next week I'll be back at the village,"

"Can you promise me something, Lucy?" Loke asked, his voice was filled with seriousness and Lucy paid close attention to her most faithful spirit's words.

"When you do fight that Wyvern, I want to be there with you." It was a simple request, but the weight of the words seemed to pour down on Lucy like a pile of brick. Nonetheless, her strawberry lips formed a beautifully bright smile and she nodded, her eyes soften like melted chocolate.

"Of course, Loke, why wouldn't I? You're my faithful spirit, after all," spoke the girl. The red head spirit smiled at his master, which was first a soft smile, but turned into a flirtatious grin, "Of course I'm your most faithful, the bonds of our love—"

The flirting spirit, of course, was interrupted by punch was sent flying; "Way to ruin the moment!" yelled the blonde after her spirit.

Loke laughed, standing up and brushing dirt off his jacket and fixed his glasses, "You did get stronger, that actually hurt!" he called back, rubbing his face.

Lucy laughed at her spirit's expense and smirked, "You haven't seen anything yet, Loke!"

With that, the two started of their next week of training.

* * *

"You've come a great distance since you've set foot on this island, brat," Lady Isa said, looking up and down at the stellar mage. Currently, our heroine was wearing some more celestial clothing, much like what she wore at the tower of Heaven, except this time it was much shorter to fit the tropical climate of the island and was blue, not green. Her long hair was tired up in a simple ponytail, though some locks formed in her front, framing her face like a picture frame would. Her brown eyes were shining with delight. Over the time, her arms became more defined with muscle; her long legs did as well.

"Thanks, Hag," Lucy said, looking down at the short old last. Lucy actually got used to the old woman's habits, such as throwing things at the unsuspecting stellar mage, smoking and insulting the girl.

Lucy knew the insults were the woman's way of showing she cared, much like a familiar iron dragon.

"Don't die." Was the woman's last words before she pushed Lucy, Noah and Hopi out into the jungle and yelled, "DON'T COME BACK UNLESS IT'S IMPORTANT, EITHER YOU UNGRATEFUL HOODLUMS!"

"Always the pleasant one," Noah commented.

Hopi and Lucy nodded in agreement and started their travel back to the village.

* * *

The travel back was much the same as the travel to Lady Isa's house. Man-eating plants another bear/rhino, some birds that were really attracted to Lucy's hair. After seven long days and eight nights, the three made it back to the village.

What they saw wasn't expected, though. They seemed to be anticipating their return; in fact, it looked as if everyone was ready to celebrate. Suddenly Chief Horuno and his daughter, Lola approached the three.

"You passed part one, Lucy-san! Now, it's time for part two!" Lola said, hugging the girl. Everyone seemed to be excited about the new development.

"What is part two?" the blonde asked, looking between the chief and his daughter.

"…Part two is a celebration!" exclaimed the chief, "You passed the Elder's test, that's the biggest part!"

Lucy could feel the relief; she needed relaxation after seven months of hard work. Maybe it wouldn't be this bad, ne?

The villagers all cheered for their hero as the feast started. From tropical fruit baskets, to the meat of some of the animals, and of course the delicious juice each fruit makes, Lucy Heartphilia was full after only an hour of celebration. Her stomach nice and full some of the children came up to her.

"Lucy-san, can you play with us?" they called yelled to her. The mage smiled and nodded.

"What do you want to play?"

"Hide and seek!" they all cheered.

So the games started, Lucy called out Loke, Aries and Virgo to play as well. After the longest game of hide and seek the blond has ever played—next started the new game, one the island children created.

It was called Big Ball. It was a mix between kickball and baseball. You had a skinny bat, but a big ball [made out of rubber, courtesy of old Captain Jack and the isle's supply of rubber trees], and once hit, you had to run the bases around. The teams were Lucy and her spirits vs. all the children. Since no mages were there, no magic could be used [as it was unfair], the game was very close and even some bloodshed [thanks to Lucy tripping]. Through blood [for some] tears, [for some] and dirt, in the end Team Stellar won against Team Isleulum.

"Wow, Lucy-san you and your spirits rule!" said one boy, Toby, who smiled up at the girl and her spirits with glee, "Now we'll all be safe! You can definitely kill the Wyvern!"

"Yeah, Lucy-san, you're strong!" yelled one girl, Maraloo. Later, Lucy would fine out that Toby and Maraloo are orphan siblings.

Blushing at their compliments, Lucy smiled sheepishly, if they think she's strong, they should meet _Erza_.

"We'll be taking our lead now, Lucy," Loke told her, smiling at her embarrassed state.

"We don't want to waste you're magic power, sorry!" Aries chirped, looking nervous as usual, "I did have fun, though…sorry…"

"I'll take my punishment another time," Virgo chirped, leaving an exasperated Lucy, the three left.

"What would I do without them?" Lucy questioned herself as the children dispersed and went to do other things, leaving their hero behind. Sighing happily, Lucy looked at the sky, noting that finally the moon was at its peek. Taking this as her own goodnight from the moon and stars, Lucy went to the Hut where the chief told her to stay.

Walking in, Lucy saw all of her belongings neatly inside her suitcase. Changing into her proper pajamas [which were a little to small for her now, she gained some muscle weight, even her bra felt tight] she crawled onto the wooden bed.

* * *

The next morning, Lucy woke up at dawn, as to be expected after seven months of hard training. She expected she'd wake up at that time for a while now—Erza always did as well, that probably rooted from training as well.

Waking from her slumber, the stellar mage slipped from her pajamas to another change of clothes. It was a normal red v-neck t-shirt with jean short-shorts. Fastening her belt, holding her keys and whip, Lucy brushed her now long hair and tied it into a high ponytail. Moving her door, or well, leaves, out of the way, Lucy stepping into daylight and was greeted by the chief was walking up to her hut.

"Ah! There you are Lucy-san!" the chief said loudly, "I was just coming to speak with you! It's about your third trial, come come,"

Lucy nodded, following the chief to his own hunt. It was, as to be expected, bigger than the others, also with guards at the door.

Once inside, Lucy sat once again on the small cushion across from the chief Grand Chair, like he was a king. '_Although technically, he is'_ the blonde countered herself, her un blinking eyes fell onto Horuno.

"Wyverns have a weakness," the chief started, Lucy nodded, it was to be expected, "Only one person knows of this weakness, Lucy-san. Not even I am aware of such a weakness."

So if it wasn't Horuno, who would know? "Who knows, Chief?" said the stellar mage curiously. Who else would have a higher power over the chief of his people?

"The Fire King," the big man answered. Meanwhile, Lucy's jaw dropped—there was such a king? Before the Fairy Tail mage could ask any more question, Horuno started again, "Yes, there is a such thing. About a four day travel from the edge of this isle, east, not west towards Lady Isa, there is another shore. From there it is a four day travel to another isle. On that isle is a volcano where the Fire king lives. There, you will need to call him out and he shall give you the Wyvern's weakness—be careful, Lucy-san, he may want something in return. Sometimes he does, sometimes he doesn't."

Lucy thought this through. She has to climb a volcano and call _INTO_ it? Just when she thought the training was the hardest part of these trials. What would the Fire King want in return? Her _soul_? Her eyes widened what if he's a pervert and makes her a slave!? So many unanswered questions ran through her head, each one getting more creative and unrealistic as the next.

"Uh…Lucy-san?" asked Horuno quizzically, she was making so many different faces a mile a minute.

"Sorry, ok…I'll go. In order to slay the Wyvern, I'd need its weakness anyway." Said the blonde mage who nodded, "I'll start making my way to the isle."

"About that," Horuno said, looking at her, "To get to the very edge of the eastern part of this isle…it takes about two months."

Her jaw dropped, it seemed travel here took so much longer! "Two months?!"

"Yes, just the two, plus the four day travel. Where Lady Isa lives, the beasts are much weaker then the east of the isle, which is why we are more on the western part, not to mention this isle's width…."

Sighing Lucy nodded, "Okay, I should start right away then, huh?"

"You will not be going alone, Lucy-san. I'm sending a battalion of six with you," Horuno informed. Lucy nodded.

The traveling will give her time to ponder on the One Magic. Not only that, to find a way to use it and well…break the curse.

Either that or she dies.

* * *

_Control yourself,_

_Take only what you need from it,_

_A family of trees wanted to be haunted._

_Control yourself,_

_Take only what you need from it,_

_A family of trees wanted to be haunted_

_Kids;MGMT_

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter gone. I feel like the middle, with the party, could have been more detailed, and training altogether.**

** Than I said: Fuck it. I'll make the fighting more detailed. [Which is VERY hard for me.]**

** So, how'd you like the chapter? I hope you all liked it! **

* * *

_**I'm going away tomorrow, so I'll start and try to finish the next chapter A.S.A.P, if it's not done by today, expect it on Thursday or Friday.**_

* * *

**A review for your thoughts?**

**-CupCake**


	8. Of Moons, Birds and Monsters

_To catch a monster,_

_We make a movie,_

_Set the tempo_

_And cut it—_

_Cut its_

_Brains out._

_Of Moon Birds MGMT_

* * *

Last time the stellar mage found herself looking at these two gates, she had two warriors behind her, Noah and Hopi and was advised to got through the right gate—specifically _not_ the left one. Now, her brown orbs were looking at the gates and she was told to go through the left one and had six warriors from an elite group behind her.

Yet, through the motion of walking through the gate, and her ears picking up on the metal clanking with each step they took through the dark jungle—Lucy felt something within her.

Well, the lack of something, is more like it.

In the core of her body, she could feel that…nothingness. It bothered her, because she couldn't place it. No amount of thinking, or trying to see when it started, could tell her what it possibly was. Though, it seemed bigger, she noticed something like this before, but now, it hit her with a full blow. Worse then any punch Minerva from Sabertooth gave her. It was more than physical pain, it was emotional as well, it wore her down, made her feel…worthless.

Lucy didn't know she was so lost in her train of thought until she was stopped in her tracks by a hand on her shoulder. "Kya!" she called, it was then she saw what she was about to do. Walk into a tree.

"Lucy-san, be careful," her savior said, "You've been out of it all day,"

"S-sorry," said the girl sheepishly, looking at her savior, "Thank you…"

"My name is Noël," said the warrior, "No problem, Lucy-san, let's continue, now."

With that, Lucy walked, but tried [and failed somewhat] to stay focused at the task at hand.

The feeling wouldn't go away.

* * *

It would be a month later when the small group of seven actually encountered anything dangerous enough to kill them.

Of course, Lucy wasn't very surprised at first; it looked like a bigger bear/rhino or what she nicknamed it before: Elfman. On closer observation she realized it was not that at all. It had a dragon head and tail, but reptile body. A baby Wyvern.

"What are we going to do?" yelled on of the guards, "It's a Wyvern!"

Lucy looked at it up and down, and made the quick decision to grab three of her keys. Capricorn, Loke and Taurus all came out, Taurus was yelling something about Lucy's body, Loke gave a flirtatious smile and Capricorn was stern and ready to fight. Quickly grabbing her whip, Lucy nodded.

"Well, let's go guys!" she called.

All four went into action, as the Wyvern used its massive tail to try and trip them, the spirits jumped up and their master acted as if the trail was a harmless jump rope.

Harmless was not the word Lucy should have thought of, as right after, the tail quickly came back around and smacked her to the ground like a feather. Grunting in pain, Lucy stood up anyway, though her body protested immensely, and got her whip ready, "Loke, Taurus, Capricorn, now!" ordered the stellar mage. As her three faithful companions launched at the baby beast, the Wyvern tried using its tail once more, though was stopped by Lucy's whip wrapping around the deadly body part.

Distracted by the blonde, the Wyvern let its focus go instead towards her, most likely thinking that the goat, cow and human-looking beings would not do anything harmless to the proud creature.

How very wrong.

Capricorn landed a very hard kick with his hoof, right into the beast's head, hard enough that the baby almost-dragon fell to the ground. This pulled Lucy, with her whip up in the air, the blonde released her grip on the tail by twisting her wrist ever so slightly. Now the blonde was airborne and waiting for an opening, hopefully not having to wait long as she cannot fly like an exceed with wings. As this was going on, Taurus used his very own weapon of choice, the ax, to the beast's exposed belly.

This made the beast angry, as it quickly roared, successfully making nearby trees vibrate from the roar. Before it could counter attack, Loke used Lion Brilliance, blinding the creature and Lucy finished him off with four swings of her whip. Once done, Lucy smiled at her work and turned to her spirits, "Awesome job, guys!"

"That was only a baby, don't underestimate the big one." Capricorn warned.

"I'll be there to protect your awesome body, Lucy~!" Taurus said happily.

"Nice job, we'll be here when you need us, Princess," was all Loke said and the three went back to the spirit realm.

"Wow, you defeated that Wyvern like it was nothing," one of the warriors said, looking at Lucy like she was some sort of goddess.

"Hehehe…it was all thanks to my friends, really," the blonde said sheepishly, embarrassed by their gawking looks. The girl's body was hurt, but not enough so that the group couldn't move forward; albeit, they moved slower for the stellar mage's sake, they still continued onward in the forest. They were more cautious at nighttime now and were preparing themselves for another attack—but none came, thank goodness.

Soon, another three weeks of travel and they were at the shore. Lucy's brown orbs widened at the sight of the beautiful waterfront, it was unlike anything she's seen before. The waves brushed the flaxen shore ever so gently, and the water was not like the sea green she's used to, no, it was a clear icy blue that was such a divine sight, the blonde rna ahead of the group and her feet touched the water, a shill went through her system. She's been so hot for the past months that the cold water was so inviting and relaxing to her dirt stained skin.

"Miss Heartphilia, the boat awaits," Hudson, one of the warriors told the blonde, they decided to rest for a little while since the made it to the shore alive. Lucy nodded and began to walk, her feet dragged in the sand, and it tickled her skin a little. The sensation was one she experienced when she was with Fairy Tail at the beach trip, and training for the Grand Magical Tournament. Those were happy times, she remembered, relaxing in the sun, swimming with her friends, being surrounded by their love…

Sighing contently, Lucy looked up to the sky, wondering how her dearest nakama were doing. Suring her training with the Old Hag, Lady Isa, Lucy forgave them for her previous treatment. Holding grudges weren't her thing, besides, she could die in three years, she wants the rest of her short lived life to be filled with happiness, not resentment.

* * *

"Oi Popsicle Queen, you coming with us?" a salmon haired boy asked his friend/rival. Said 'Popsicle Queen' grimaced at the name and rolled his dark blue orbs at the fire mage and grunted.

"I'm going on a mission with Juvia, so no, Fire shit head," answered the ice mage, Gray Fullbuster.

Natsu Dragoneel growled at his addressed name, "What was that butcher brow?"

"I said, Fire shit head, dense fuck face!"

"I'm not dense, you stripper whore!"

"Could've fooled me, flame fuck!"

"Are you two fighting?" a new stern voice entered the verbal fray, she had long red hair and her arms were crossed over her armor clad chest—Erza Scarlet.

"N-no!" the dark haired boy said, putting his arm around Natsu, "We're best friends!"

"Aye sir!" said Natsu, or at the moment, Happy number two, in the same scared voice of Gray, copying the other boy's actions of putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Good," Erza nodded smiling smally at the scene, oblivious to the fact they were fighting and were now taking advantage of her turned back.

"Gray-sama, Juvia is ready to leave if you are," a bluenette's voice rang through Gray's ears. His reaction was immediate and he turned to her, a happy look on his usual cool expression.

"Let's not keep the client waiting, let's go," the ice mage said to the water mage who nodded, but her face became red.

"G-Gray-sama…your clothes…" the embarrassed water mage said, trying to hide her blush.

"Ack! When did that happen?!" Gray yelled, looking down.

Natsu laughed at the ice mage's situation, then his mind once again went back to Lucy, it's been nine months, she's due home in three, hopefully short months.

"Erza, you coming?" the salmonette asked, looking at the redhead who shook her head.

"Looks like it'll be just you and Happy, I promised Wendy I'd go with her," answered the noble S-class mage.

"Aye~! Lets go, Natsu!" the blue cat flew over, signature fish in his mouth.

"Let's go, then!" the fire dragon slayer ran out the guild, request flyer in his hands waving it as if it was the flag of his country and with Happy in tow. It still felt weird without Lucy there, though Natsu.

* * *

On the boat, Lucy was looking, north to where the island should be. It would be a few hours until they got there. Her stomach was full of fluttering butterflies, not unlike the ones she used to get when Natsu slept in her bed, or when he got to close—even when he put his head on her lap on a train. At the thought, her porcelain face became red and she looked away hastily at the nice view. Moshu was drifting off away from her sight, but as that island went off in sight, the other isle, dubbed Fire Island, was coming into view.

Suddenly, the sinking feeling returned into heart, and the emptiness replaced the butterflies. The girl grimaced and looked ahead, once she saw the volcano, she though of Natsu.

The feeling went away, and the easiness of the ocean clamed the girl down, making her think back to missions with Team Natsu, book talk with Levy, witty conversations with Mira, Cana insisting the blond needed a drink, going on some missions with Wendy. Yes, those were good, fun times indeed. Lucy Heartphilia and the warriors around her did not notice how the wind changed its current, nor did they notice how Lucy's right hand, the one with her guild enigma, seemed to shine.

* * *

_It will inspire on the burning pyre,_

_Half the distance,_

_Half the distance,_

_Is as easy as the motion._

_Of Moons, Birds and Monsters;MGMT_

* * *

**A/N: It's short, and it took awhile to update—don't kill me! One laptop needs to be fixed, the other, smaller one had a virus and blocks websites—I cannot update as fast. When I can, I will, though! For example, right now.**

** For those of you, who read Homecoming, know what's going to happen next albeit; differently from the one-shot, I promise!**

** I will try to make the next chapter longer, and I have no idea next I can update—sorry! I hope, nonetheless, you guys like this one.**

** About my other stories, I am working on the next chapter, but my muse takes me other places, sadly~! ^-^;**

**A review for your thoughts?**

—**Cupcake **


	9. Lights

_I had a way then,_

_Losing it all on my own,_

_I had a heart then—_

_But the queen has been overthrown._

_And I'm not sleeping now,_

_The dark is to hard to beat,_

_And I'm not giving all,_

_The strength I need to push me._

_Lights;Ellie Goulding. _

* * *

"It is said that the Fire king will not see anyone without a heart of gold," Harbo, the wise warrior told Lucy. They had just reached the island and the beach here was much like the one at the end of Moshu. One thing, however, was the heat here was much more intense than before. Rumbling was something to get used to, as the volcano did that a lot. Lucy seemed to be the only one concerned of this, as the warriors seemed to not notice the rumbling of the ground below.

'_Maybe I'm just insane?' _the stellar mage thought. Though, the girl could not deny the anxiety she felt—what if her heart wasn't pure enough? Was there a way to test this? Voicing her thoughts out loud, Harbo nodded at the girl.

"You will not be able to set foot off the beach if you do not have a pure heart, Ms. Heartphilia."

Almond eyes widened as she curled her toes into the flaxen sand, it was a nervous habit she's always had—curling her toes. Gulping, the girl looked at the edge of the beach, where there seemed to be a dirt pathway, leading into the depths of this island's forest. No doubt, if she followed that dirt path, the mage would end up at the foot of the rocky volcano.

"I guess we'll have to test that theory out, Harbo," Lucy Heartphilia said, though her voice showed confidence, her stomach squirmed seemingly more than before when she approached the isle. Clenching her fists, the girl moved forward about twenty yards to the edge of the pathway. What would happen if her heart was not pure enough? Would she be pushed back, or turned to ashes by lava? Lucy's author imagination imagined being turned to stone and then being brought back to Fairy Tail as such.

Shaking her head of such thoughts, the girl closed her chocolate orbs and reached out her bare right foot and moved forward. One step was all it took.

Then it happened—she was safe! Turning around, she saw Harbo nodding at the girl. She succeeded! Then the girl became flustered, she had a heart of gold, she was pure. For some reason, that just made the stellar mage so embarrassed, but nonetheless, she followed the dirt path.

Her eyes darted in every direction, her right hand at her whip, ready for an attack. Chuckling slightly, Lucy pondered on whether or not she was being a little paranoid about this, much like Erza could be sometimes. Then again, who could blame her? She's been attacked so many times by those Elfman things in the jungle and even a baby Wyvern! It's not _bad_ to be on alert! Winning the argument against her own self, Lucy of course, did not notice that she walked head way onto a giant rock.

The back of her head said a quick and painful hello to the dirt ground below her and the girl had to blink several times before her eye came into focus. Groaning, she reached her left hand and rubbed her head ever so softly, "I shouldn't think so much…" Lucy grumbled.

Using her elbows as leverage, the girl got up slowly and looked up—she was so lost in her train of thought she didn't even notice how all in front of her was high, tan colored rock. She was at her destination, the foot of the volcano.

"Nice one, Lucy," she scolded herself, sighting she bent her knees and stood up. Squinting as the sun glared on her form, she put an arm over her eyes and looked around. "How am I supposed to climb up there? The first step is about twenty feet! Think Lucy, think…"

None of her spirits could fly, the first step is so high up, not to mention steep. Placing an arm on her chin, the girl paced around, thinking quickly on what to do. She was at a loss, however as the girl had no idea what to do. She had thirteen golden keys, four silver keys—and yet _none_ of them could fly! She had a whip, but how could…

"That's it! My whip!" the girl smiled and reached down to her side, grabbing said item. Looking around, the girl ran over to a nearby tree and grabbed onto bark. Gulping, she used the hardness to climb up, though it did sting her feet a little, since she had no shoes. Her sneakers were long gone, and her flip flops would only be a nuisance. Once she made it to the almost top, the landing was only four short feet above her. Apart of the rock, however had a pointed ledge, one that if used correctly, her whips could wrap around and the girl could swing herself over.

"I just hope I won't fall," Lucy said, though for some reason she seemed oddly clam about this. Her right hand, whips in it, went back and then went forward, fast and hard.

Her first try, the end did not wrap around the pointing edge. Sighing, the girl tried once more, and to no avail. Balancing her body so that she could reach a little higher than her previous position, the stellar mage was ready to succeed this time. These frustrating failures were working on her last nerve.

"Go!" she yelled for extra luck, and her naturally cherry lips formed a bright smile then her plan finally worked. "Third times the charm!" exclaimed the proud stellar mage. Tugging on the whips slightly, she made sure that the added weight didn't infringe her ability to leap across.

Sweat rolled from her forehead and she closed her eyes and jumped off her well balanced branch and moved across the ledge. Her two legs sticking out, Lucy looked as if she was on a swing, going upwards. Wit her eyes close, the blonde felt like she was flying through the air.

The tip of her feet made contact with the side of the volcano rock, once again, it stung a little but not enough to keep the girl from climbing upward. Steadily, she curled her toes against the hard rock and used her new gained upper body strength to pull her up.

* * *

Once at the twenty feet high ledge and after tenuous hard work, Lucy finally made it. Taking a breather, she noticed, with happiness, that the rest of the climb did not seem as bad as the first step, or leap so to speak.

"I still have to be careful," said the blonde who nodded with determination. Once her lungs were filled with air and she was no longer gasping, Lucy Heartphilia continued to climb up the hot, hard rock of the volcano.

Then, of course to her luck, rumbling from the volcano itself came. "Oh come on!" the girl yelled in anger as she gripped the cemented rock, a part of her was scared of the rumbling and the other part held on so she wouldn't fall to her death, or even worse, fall to the bottom causing her to re-climb up this length. "Wahhh~!" Lucy cried comically at the thought.

Thankfully, the rumbling stopped after about ten seconds, sighing contently that she did not, in fact, fall, she continued the hard work it took and strength it took to climb upwards on a very active volcano.

"I just hope the Fire king won't let it erupt," Lucy though hopefully as she climbed. Her thoughts were occupied by her family, Fairy Tail, once again. This climb would be easy enough for Erza, thought Lucy. With this new inspiration in her head, she once again found herself at a luxury edge; this one was about a hundred, hundred and fifty—give or take—feet above the ground.

Sitting down with her now banged up legs dangling off the edge; Lucy Heartphilia welcomed the view that came with being this high. The island itself seemed small, it was only an hour, hours and half walk to get to the foot of the mountain. Actually, it seemed the foot, foot was the beach. Chuckling at herself, Lucy shook her head, "I was so lost in thought I didn't even notice I was walking uphill," she chastised herself.

Now, Lucy's neck turned upwards at the top of the volcano, maybe another power climb would be all it took to get to the top—_finally_. Standing back up now, the girl took her whip out and threw it up, successfully tying it around another pointed rock. Tugging once again to make sure the rock was sturdy enough, and it was, the girl started to climb against the wall once more.

It seemed all of her handwork paid off, once at the top she winced—the rock was now hot. "I should have brought something…" Lucy scolded herself, regretting her previous decision to be barefoot.

Looking around at the base, she sighed, no one was here. Was he…could the Fire King be _inside_ the chamber with all that lava? "No human could do that," Lucy contradicted herself.

"Then again, who said he had to be human," gulping, the girl ripped some fabric off of the end of her long shirt and wrapped it around her feet. "That feels a little better, at the least tolerable." She commented nodding.

Gulping, the feeling of calm was washed away as she approached the edge, the pit of lava was down below and the heart made her blink her brown orbs. Wincing at the sudden pain from the heat, Lucy called out, "Fire King! Can you help me? Helloooo~!"

No reply. Groaning, she placed each one of her hands around her mouth, just like a megaphone, "Fire King! I need your assistance!" she yelled, "Are you there!"

Again, no reply. Nothing, not even rumbling of the mountain! Growling now, Lucy took on her bait of pacing around the center of the massive hole and spoke aloud to herself, "Hmm what can I do? Natsu would know what to do…What would _Natsu_ do…?"

It seemed as if she needed a secret password all along. The rumbling came once more and the girl's eyes widened. _Thump_ _thump, thump thump, thump_. Her hastily beating heart seemed to override the rumbling. The island itself was shaking as a figure started to appear out of the hot lava pit.

Blocking her head and closing her eyes, Lucy protected herself from the figure. Suddenly, a roar overrode any noise. This roar made her heart seem to stop, and everything became silent as the rumbling stopped.

She heard a roar similar to this, and said roar made her entire body freeze. It was like Acnoliga's roar, though it seemed much kinder, well from her perspective it does. Putting her arms to her side and opening her brown orbs, Lucy's looked at what she suspected the Fire King.

Before her was a giant, beast. Its scales were as red as blood and shined in the sun, giving it a beautiful color. Wings were tied neatly behind its back as the big black eyes on it's head looked down at the human girl. Its teeth were as long as the girl's legs and the canines poked out of the sides of its snout. Before her was a dragon.

"_You know of Natsu?" _the great dragon's voice lulled her ears and Lucy suddenly found her voice able to be put into use.

"Y-You're a dragon," Lucy said dumbly, stating the obvious. Looking amused, the great dragon nodded, but did not speak once more as Lucy's mouth rambled on. "A-Are you…Igneel?" her head was now tilted and it seemed her eyes could not drink in the sight of the dragon just yet.

"_You are correct, are you a Ms. Lucy Heartphilia?" _the dragon asked back.

"Yes, I am Lucy Heartphilia, a celestial mage of the guild, Fairy Tail. To answer your question before, yes, I know of Natsu. He is…well, I think he is my best friend, partner and a fellow mage of Fairy Tail!" said the blonde boldly.

Igneel chuckled a hearty dragon chuckle, "_It's nice to meet you, Ms. Heartphilia. Are you sure you're just a friend of Natsu's? Your scent and his are mixed," _

"I-I'm sure," said Lucy, unaware of the true meaning of the fire dragon's words.

"_You mentioned before of needing my help," _the dragon stated, but before he could continue, Lucy spoke once more.

"I do! And in return, I will give you anything!"

"_Anything?_" said the dragon with an amused smile.

"Anything!" yelled the girl back, her brown eyes once more lit with pure determination.

"_What assistance do you need, Lucy Heartphilia of Fairy Tail?"_ the dragon asked, looking down at the girl.

"I need the vital information on how to slay the Wyvern! The villagers told me that you as the Fire King had such information." The girl said sternly to the dragon.

Igneel straightened up and looked down at the girl, "_A wyvern weakness is love. Unlike us dragons, Wyverns cannot feel such emotions, as they are only half-dragon. Love can defeat any evil, as shown throughout history, Lucy Heartphilia. It takes not only a talented mage but a loving one to slay a Wyvern._"

Lucy nodded, but her smile dimmed seeing her confidence break down, the dragon spoke, _"If you are a Fairy Tail mage, then you should have no problems. As you did survive not only the climb and the heat, but you made it pass the beach_."

Lucy's smiled brightened and she looked up at him, "I know that, but…the One Magic, I have a theory that…that the One Magic is love as well. So in short, to slay a Wyvern, I need that, right?"

"_An interesting theory, Ms. Heartphilia, another mage once said that to me as well, though she was just as unsure as you. In fact, you and I both know this mage, her name was Layla Heartphilia—your mother. She too, had a request for me,_" Igneel said, he dipped his head down to get a closer look at the now awe-struck human, "_In return for this request, she granted me something no other mage could—the secret of the stars, or in short, Urano Metria. It was her family secret, and as a dragon and not her family, I did not no of such. Though, my curiosity of it never left me. Would you like to know her request?" _

Lucy nodded, her lips forming another brilliant illuminating smile at the great frie dragon.

"_That if her daughter, you, ever crossed paths with me, I would assist her no matter what, that with my wisdom and knowledge, I, the great fire dragon Igneel, would assist a young Ms. Lucy Heartphilia with her quest."_

Luc blinked, "R-really? I'm very flattered," the now flustered mage said, "You already gave me the assistance I needed…now it's time for me to return! What is your side of the request, Igneel?"

The dragon blinked, surprised—she does not need to return anything, as he is following through Layla's request. "I know you are fulfilling my mother's request…but please allow em to help you with whatever you need!"

Igneel chuckled she is the child of Layla and the mate of his own son, Natsu. "_If you insist, Ms. Heartphilia. My request comes in a portion of three, if you do not mind at all," _Igneel paused and Lucy shook her head, fine with the three part deal, "_first is to forgive my foolish son, Natsu, as he had been treating you unfairly the month previous before you left. I watch him daily, so I know, I pretended to be oblivious earlier, though I must admit I did recognize your voice. Until you mentioned Natsu, my thoughts were confirmed." _The girl smiled and nodded, giggling ever so slightly.

"That's easy, Igneel. I don't really like holding grudges, living life with such negativity is so…bland. I already forgave all my nakama, the moment I left the guild the day I accepted the request!"

Igneel chuckled and nodded, continuing, "_Second is I bare a message for Natsu and the children of Metalicana and Grandine, "_**Come back to this volcano, so you can continue your training. We've had to wait an extra seven years thanks to Acnoliga and Zeref, but the time is now**._" _The dragon finished and Lucy's eyes widened with happiness.

"Of course I would tell them!" she jumped up, fist pumping in the air, happy for her nakama.

Igneel left out throaty laughter, _"And the third is not to die. I don't think anyone, especially my son, would be able to live without you breathing. After having actually meet you, I too, would be saddened."_

Lucy smiled softly at the dragon, "It's a promise. As a celestial mage and a proud member of Fairy Tail—I will fulfill your requests, the great Fire Dragon, Igneel!"

Igneel nodded and then he reached out a clawed hand, in it was a small bag of sorts, "_Take this, when you need, the powers of a fire dragon will go to you—only use in dire situations, though," _the red dragon advised and continued, "_It will last a short time, as you are not a dragon slayer_,"

Taking the bag, Lucy nodded and smiled once more at the red dragon, "Thanks Igneel, when I get back, I'll tell Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy."

"_I'll see you when you come back, then_," Igneel bowed and Lucy's eyes widened in surprise.

"B-back?"

"_Of course, it would be strange if the children's friends didn't come along, no?_" Igneel said, "_Now, Ms. Heartphilia, I think that you strained yourself enough, no? Shall I give you and your warrior friends a ride back to the Moshu shore?"_

Lucy's brown orbs widened, "W-what? I can't accept that, Igneel!" the modest mage said, shaking her head.

Without further ado, the mighty dragon picked Lucy up and extended his great red and black wings. With that, he swooped down to the beach, it took a mere few seconds but Lucy was crying for her dear life.

Once near the beach, Igneel flew above the water and the six warriors' jaws all dropped at the sight. Harbo, sensing no danger told his men to relax, "Is this the great Fire King, Ms. Heartphilia?"

Lucy, who was now much calmer than a few seconds back nodded, "Yes, and he offered us a ride back to Moshu!"

The warriors cheered and Igneel placed Lucy on his neck, and the girl grabbed on tightly to the dragon's scales, not to tight as to hurt the mystical creature. Once everything was set, Igneel flew up in the air and went towards the island of Moshu.

* * *

Bidding her goodbye to Igneel, Lucy was full of giddiness as the dragon flew once more back to his home in the volcano. The bag he gave her in one hand, the blonde looked to the horizon—the sun was setting. Turning to the warriors she asked, "You guys want to rest here for tonight and start the journey back to the village tomorrow?"  
"That would be nice," Harbo said, smiling at the girl. All of the men cheered and the girl sat her buttocks in the sand, the slight waves tickling her feet. Sitting next to her was Noël, the one who saved her from walking into a tree a few months back.

"This adventure had much more in store for than you thought, huh?" the warrior asked, looking at the stellar mage.

"It has, but I know I will never forget it. I've met with the people in this island; they are so kind and nice. That Wyvern needs to go down, if it's the last thing I do." Lucy said, smirking with new found confidence.

"That's nice to know," Noël nodded.

"Did…did anyone you know get killed?" the blonde cautiously asked.

Noël nodded solemnly, "My mother and older brother," he answered, and then looked at Lucy, "Don't feel bad for me, knowing that you're trying your best is already enough." He reassured.

Lucy smiled sweetly, and looked from Noël to the horizon once again. The water looked even more breathtaking with tints of the orange sun brushing on it. Standing up, she girl bid farewell to Noël and went to were designated sleeping spot. Her body ached, but she knew all her efforts were worth it.

* * *

Eleven months, it has been that long since Lucy has left Magnolia. The two month travel back to the village was nice, as no more baby Wyverns attacked the group of seven. Presently the stellar mage was pacing up a bag to take with her to the cave of the Wyvern. Just twelve months ago, the girl was broken hearted and felt as if her world was ending. Between the love of her life loving another and the letter from her mother, Lucy felt as if the dark would take over her. Which it did for a short while, she cried a lot, was a mess, and honestly couldn't sleep during that period of darkness in her life. It was amazing, the change she went through in that short time. Before she decided to hunt for the One Magic, she knew for a fact, Lucy wasn't giving it her all. Between the darkness of neglect, broken heart syndrome and a demise coming for her the more the clock ticked—Lucy Heartphilia had no hope or light.

Then, she thought, much like at the top of the volcano, what Natsu would do. He wouldn't let some old curse set him off his course, and that, she knew.

Natsu Dragoneel gave her light, hope. She was not longer a stone statue, and she decided to live. If Lucy Heartphilia could not find the One Magic, then that was okay. The last three years of her life would be filled with happiness, not the darkness again. Lucy would be able to rest peacefully, knowing she went down fighting.

Fixing her blue skirt, white collar and making her keys and whip were all set nice and tied to her skirt. Lucy once again checked her supplies in the knack pack she brought. Surplus supply of water check. Food, check. First Aid kit check. Back up whip, check. Extra pair of boots, check. Hair ties check. Brush check. Bag of fire check. Nodding contently, Lucy moved the leaves, or well, opened the door of her hut and set forth on the one path to take.

The northern one path—towards Deathly Mountain, where the head Wyvern's cave was at, where her final destination would lay, this time, however she would e going alone.

As she walked through the village, th children were looking at her determined figure with wide eyes. Would their beloved stellar mage make it? They believed so, the travel itself took a week or so. The chief nodded at her as she opened the gate.

"See ya soon!" she called to the village people, some even saluted her. The girl walked, once again, into the dense fauna of this strange island. The sound of the gate closing was the last thing she heard from the village she came to love and respect.

Lucy found herself curling her toes in her own boots out of nervousness, happy to see that this was not in fact, a dream.

* * *

_Noises,_

_I play with in my head._

_Touch my own skin,_

_And hope that I'm still breathing._

_Lights;Ellie Goulding_

* * *

**A/N: See! I told you that the next chapter would be longer! :P I also made it slightly more descriptive, hope you like it! The climax is building up, be careful Lucy! **

** Reminder: The bear/rhino monster so strong, Lucy dubbed them Elfman, because of their beastly strength.**

** Someone asked about the care package, remember: Mr. Hornz, the mayor of Naru, has it in his possession. He's holding it for Lucy!**

** Idk when the next chapter will be up, but it will be just as long, hopefully, and I am about to start after I upload this!**

**A review for your thoughts?**

—**Cupcake**


	10. Breath of Life

_I was looking for a breath of life,_

_A little touch of heavenly light,_

_But all the choirs in my head saying,_

_No oh oh oh._

_To get a dream of life again—_

_A little vision of the start of the end,_

_But all the choirs in my head said:_

_No oh oh oh…_

_Breath of Life; Florence + The Machine_

* * *

Unlike before, the jungle was not full of life. In fact, it was quite the opposite, the jungle toward Deathly Mountain was dark and gloomy, and the smell of death was in the air. This did not, however, stop the celestial spirit mage as she ventured through the dark and gloomy part of the jungle. It would be her seventh day in this place, and she was in fact, used to this gloomy environment, no matter how unpleasant. Lucy Heartphilia, though thoroughly prepared for an attack, did not however receive such treatment from this very different part of the jungle. That, however, was the thing that made her more suspicious.

Lucy's guess, however, was that the Wyvern had claimed this part of the island as its own, therefore banning it from the other creatures. In a way, this was good and bad for the stellar mage. One on hand, she would not be attacked by any Elfmans, or man eating plant-like creatures. On the other hand, once the Wyvern realized that someone trespassed on its territory, she was in for trouble.

"I'm starting to hate travel," the blond concluded, coming to a halt for a quick rest. Sitting on a nearby fallen down branch, the girl's brown eyes were alert has she drank in the sight before her. The trees, for the most part, were dead and broken down. There were skeletons around her; thankfully, they did not look human, though the sight was still unpleasant to the stellar mage.

Opening up her canteen of water and taking a sip, Lucy closed her eyes for a little bit, sleep was hard to come by these days, as she was on full alert all hours of the day. Who was she to complain, however? She took this request, ready for the fight.

She knows the Wyvern's weakness; she and her spirits have been training for this day—the day when she will fight the Wyvern.

"Then, I can go home…" the girl though happily. Smiling contently, she thought of her apartment, her bed, the guild, all of her nakama waiting patiently for her return. "Hopefully, I can find the One Magic. Then again, I am sure it's love. How would I use that to exploit the Wyvern's weakness, though?" said the stellar mage thoughtfully.

Groaning, Lucy stood back up, putting her canteen away in her knapsack. Untying and retying her now long hair, she continued walking north, towards Deathly Mountain hoping to god the climb would be easier than the volcano one. Lucy has no desire to experience that once more.

Lucy's wishes were answered as she looked up along the mountain—there was a path that twisted around the mountain side. Albeit; it looked very dangerous, but hey—at least no more extreme rock climbing for her!

As the girl walked high ad higher, she noticed how the empty feeling came back, jumped through broken pathways, keeping her balance so she didn't fall, not to mention avoiding the skeletons that littered the pathway.

There was an opening, a cave like structure, very big as well. Sniffing the air, a horrible scent filled her nostrils—what was it? It was horrid, no doubt, strong, indescribable almost. Squinting her brown orbs, Lucy ducker her head a little, and then she saw the floor around. It was filled with human skeletons, Lucy closed her eyes and hid behind the rock and covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming. Sure enough, this was the Wyvern's den. This is where her long adventure ends, who knows maybe even the adventure of life.

Suddenly, a golden light appeared in front of Lucy, and the blonde found herself not so alone as Loke was looking at her, "I sensed your distress," he told her, reaching out a hand to help her stand once more.

"Loke," said Lucy, "I was just about to call you out. This is most definitely the Wyvern's den," the stellar mage told her most faithful spirit.

Loke leaned to the side, looking into the save, his face scrunched up and he stood straight once more, facing his master, "I agree to the fullest, Lucy. The stench…and the skeletons…"

"What is that smell?" asked Lucy, genuinely curious about the wretched smell.

"That, Lucy dear, is the smell of death," Loke answered, looking sullen.

Suddenly, it seemed as if she forgot Lady Isa's words to her…

* * *

_"One more thing to think about, you mule, entering the Wyvern's cave is just about as horrible and sorrowful as entering the Devil's nest."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "All around is death, some warriors went and came back with their minds out of it. As it turns out…some say you can hear the cries of the ones it ate."_

* * *

Lucy nodded at Loke, "Well, let's go, Loke." The stellar mage told the playboy, who fixed his glasses and nodded. Both of them walked into the cave.

Lucy could feel the anxiety traveling from her heart to her legs. Her breathing was slow so that the blond could relax her left hand on her whip and her right hand stuck out. Brown eyes were narrowed as she looked around, thankfully, she avoided of the white skeletons on the ground, but not all. They would, regrettably, crunch under the pressure of her boot.

"Its okay, Lucy," Loke reassured when Lucy almost cried when she sapped in half an arm. It was a tiny one, a children's bone.

"I'm fine, Loke," Lucy said, smiling weakly at the lion spirit. Loke put a comforting arm around his master's shoulders and the two continued to walk in the gloomy cave.

After forty minutes of endless walking, a low growl was heard in front of the two. Taking a step back, Lucy's eyes widened, but then narrowed as the giant figure came into sight. Before the spirit and the Fairy Tail mage, was a giant beast. With a dragon-like dead, reptilian body, dragon like tail and slit narrowed eyes. This beast looked much less friendly than Igneel did a week ago, though just as deadly.

"**Who are you two come here and challenge me?**" the Wyvern spoke, glaring down at Lucy, then it smiled, well a wicked reptile like smile, "**Are you more food for me, humans?**"

Lucy clenched her fist, "Don't you think you ate enough?" challenged Lucy, who then pointed at the amused beast and yelled, "I am Lucy Heartphilia of the Fairy Tail guild! I will be the one to slay you and stop all of these murders!"

"**Don't make me laugh, Human girl. Who are you to come here in my land and threaten me? Shall I show you the depth of your mistake, girly?**" with that, the Wyvern threw its tail at Lucy.

The tail was much larger and much more deadly than the baby's—as to be expected, of course. Lucy made a move to jump, but alas, one of the skeletons made her trip and fall. Before she could be hit by the tail, however, Loke leaned in and successfully moved his master out of harm's way.

"**I see…a celestial mage,**" the Wyvern commented, looking at Lucy's keys as they jangled before its eyes. "**You must be the one who killed my offspring a few months back. What possessed you to do such a thing**?"

"Like _you_ should be talking! Look around at these skeletons, like you haven't hurt or murdered anyone!" Lucy yelled back once Loke set her back down on the ground.

Reaching for three others keys, Lucy opened three more gates. Appearing before her was three other friends of her. Capricorn, Taurus and Libra all were looking ready to fight.

The Wyvern let out hoarse laughter and looked down at the group before him, "**is this the best you can do! Bring it on human girl!**"

* * *

_Its harder way, and it's coming to claim her,_

_And I always said—we should be together._

_I can see the look, because the song has ended,_

_And if you are gone, I will not belong here…_

* * *

Just as quickly as Cana could down a beer, the spirits all leapt into action, just like they planned. With four targets coming at it, the Wyvern moved one of it's claws, hitting Capricorn out of the way, though the Wyvern could only block so much. It was hit by Taurus' ax and swung around to swipe him, just in time to Libra to land her won attack. Fed up with the spirits outsmarting it, the Wyvern let out a roar that blew all four away.

Leaping forward, it swiped a claw at Taurus, though not knocking the cow spirits out, Lucy herself has to jump out of the way, getting her whip out. Hitting the Wyvern on the head, it's attention was now focused back on her.

Before she could move, the paw of the Wyvern hit Lucy and she was sent flying against the nearby wall.

"Lucy!" Loke called out, he caught her before she could fall into the sea of Skeletons and put her safely down.

"It's alright, Loke," Lucy reassured, standing back up. Her head was bleeding and her entire body hurt, but this was not the end for Lucy.

"Libra, Capricorn—attack!" she ordered hastily, jumping from the ledge, and running towards the back of the Wyvern.

Libra and Capricorn grabbed each other as they ran, jumping at the same time she laded a blow in the Wyvern's exposed middle, causing it to stumble backwards. Lucy, who was behind, was careful enough not to get squashed. Sadly, the tail came swishing around once more, and the girl had to use a rock and jump off to dodge it this time.

Loke then used his ring magic to attack; it has repeated magic has only four of seven attacks landed on the Wyvern, who swiped Loke with its claw. Once more, Libra and Capricorn tired to double attack, only to be thrown across and into the sea of skeletons by its tail. Smacking the wall, the two looked at Lucy with their faces full of apology as they had to go back to the Spirit plane.

Taurus yelled a loud moo and ran towards the Wyvern and moved himself so fast that the tail was thrown back by the ax and the Wyvern was hit once again by the raging cow. Angered, the Wyvern roared at the cow, making another spirit leave its master.

"It looks like you and me," Loke said from behind the Wyvern, next to Lucy.

Lucy smiled and nodded once more and pointed at the beast, which was now turned and looked mightily pissed.

"**You have gotten farther than I expected, girl,**" the half reptile half dragon growled lowly at the pair.

Lucy smirked, wiping some blood away from her lip, and the Wyvern spoke more, "**To bad for you—this ends _now_!**"

Breathing in deeply the Wyvern was loading for another attack. Before either of them could move, the beast's tails wrapped around the three, picking them up, and Lucy recognized such a move. It was a dragon's roar attack, and she knew it would not just be wind like the others ones. It was using magic.

"Get back to the spirit world—now!" Lucy barked at Loke, worried for him.

"Never!" Loke yelled, glaring at the Wyvern, "I will not let you get hurt—or worse killed, Lucy!"

Lucy smiled sadly, "Oh you…" the room became quiet, besides the Wyvern's heavy breathing readying for the attack.

* * *

_And the fever begins to spread,_

_From my heart down to my legs,_

_But the room is quiet, oh oh oh…_

* * *

Then, she heard voices, and she was pretty sure every being in the room heard them.

"_Oi, Shrimp stop worrying for Bunny girl, she's strong_," a rough voice scolded—Gajeel!

"_I wonder if Lucy-san would like a welcome back cake, what do you think, Charle?_" a sweet young voice filled with youth—Wendy.

"_I think the girl might,_" a stern, but positive voice replied, Lucy recognized itt o be Charle's.

"_Freed, listen to this song, I wrote it for Lucy to welcome her back_!" Mirajane's sweet voice hummed through.

"**What are these wretched voices?**" the Wyvern growled.

Lucy's vision became blurred as tears welled up in them; Loke was looking at his master with a smile before eh gasped.

"_Lucy….I'm sorry…"_ with that the leader of all the Zodiacs vanished by a golden light. Lucy understood, he had to go back.

"_Oi, Lucy will be back in a few weeks, right_?" A feminine voice slurred, that must be Cana.

"_Hmph, that little Chickie should be_," a rough and irritated voice replied, Laxus. Though Lucy scowled, she hated that name.

"_Did you pay Lucy's rent, Erza_?" a cool voice entered the room, that belonged to one of her teammates, Gray.

"_Of course, Gray_," a stern and confident voice replied, belonging to non other than Erza.

"_Juvia thinks she should make a Lucy doll for her_," the only person to speak in third person that Lucy was close to, Juvia.

"_Oi, Natsu do you think Lucy will be home, soon_?" it was Happy, that annoying cat.

"_Of course, Happy_!" Lucy's heart skipped a beat, it was Natsu. "_That weirdo will be spreading her weirdness with us soon enough_!"

"_Lucy _is_ a weirdo_!" Happy's voice agreed.

Lucy scowled; leave it to _them_ to insult her.

"**Who the hell are these people?**" the Wyvern asked, annoyed he once again threw Lucy down.

Breathing deeply for air, Lucy looked up at the Wyvern, but before she could speak she coughed up blood at the impact. Not only did the beast hold her in a tight grip with its long scaly tail. Once she was done, the girl stood up, though her legs felt weak, she held her ground like a true Fairy Tail mage.

"Those are my nakama, sending me their good wishes!" Lucy yelled her voice was hoarse and scratchy. In fact, the girl almost didn't recognize her own voice, "I will do everything within my power to take you down, Wyvern! I will not fall, for my nakama are waiting for me at home, for the villagers who had been going through the toughest times because of you! For Mayor Hornz, Captain Jack and to keep my promise to Igneel! I will not die at your hands, _**or**_ because of the curse!"

"**Fool! Your simple minded wishes cannot defeat my power!**" yelled the enraged Wyvern who finally sued his roar attack on Lucy.

It seemed as if flying back and hitting a wall was Lucy's thing, she landed once again against the cement wall behind her and upon impact she was falling back towards the hard asphalt ground. Until she was then caught by the Wyvern, surprised at first the girl's surprise was short lived as she was thrown against the ground. That was something she expected. She felt multiple blows coming from the Wyvern's tail and the girl closed her eyes. 'I won't die, this pain is only short lived' she told herself. Though she could feel the blood oozing from her side, and she could not move.

She has people waiting for her, she can't die. Children were depending on her! Her spirits trained so hard, who else would tell Wendy, Natsu and Gajeel about their dragons if she died?

* * *

_I was looking for the breath of life,_

_A little touch of heavenly light,_

_But all the choirs in my head said 'no oh oh oh'_

* * *

"I…I won't die," the girl found her voice. Shakily, she put both arms on either side of her body and pushed herself off the ground, like she did many times before while training with her spirits. That was training, though, this was real. Finding balance in the source of a nearby boulder, Lucy leaned against it, her blood standing the rock. Glaring at the Wyvern who watched the girl, Lucy yelled "I WON'T DIE FOR _**THEIR**_ SAKE!"

That's when it happened; her guild mark began to glow. A blinding light, much more blinding than Loke's Lion Brilliance, shone from her hand. Even though her body was just in pain, Lucy felt none coming from her affected areas. The light lifted the stellar mage from the ground and her arms and legs were separated as far as they can go.

"**What…what is this power?!**" the Wyvern yelled, yelling in agony. Lucy then realized what it was and smiled, tears of joy streaming from her eyes.

"It's…love…it's the One Magic!" Lucy said in pure joy.

* * *

_ And I,_

_I'm gonna be released from behind these lungs,  
_

_And I  
_

_Don't care care whether I live or die,  
_

_And I'm,  
_

_Losing blood I'm leave my bones.  
_

_ Leave My Body;Florence + The Machine_

* * *

__**A/N: Double update! Click away!  
**


	11. Leave My Body

_I'm going to leave my body,_

_(Moving up to higher planes)_

_I'm going to lose my mind,_

_(History keeps pulling me down.)_

_Leave My Body;Florence + The Machine_

* * *

The light shone around the girl and she felt nearly invincible. Though the red liquid still poured from her skin, Lucy could see the fear running through the Wyvern and she never felt so powerful in her life.

Grabbing a key, she called out Gemini who looked at her, "Are you okay, Lucy?" the concerned spirits asked.

"I'm fine, transform into me, please!" the girl said tenderly, smiling at them. The two looked at each other and nodded, a pop noise was heard and then there were two Lucy's. One which was battered up, bruises and suffering from major injuries, the others had clean, flawless skin and her attire was, naturally a towel. Just like at the Grand Magical Tournament.

"**What the hell are you planning, girl?**" the Wyvern asked, then, Lucy nodded at Gemini and the two held hands, much like before and the chant started, light glowing around the two.

"_Look at the sky, open the sky, all the stars in the universe, please show me the glory. Tetrabiblos, I have control over the stars, Aspect completed. Open the gate to the vulgarity and violence! All the eighty eight stars in the sky—Shine Forth! Urano Metria!"_

The ultimate form of light, the super magic of the stars has been unleashed. Suddenly, rumbling could be heard and a flash of light appeared in the cave, illuminating the stars above, even in the day time…

* * *

"Wow, look at that, guys!" Wendy said, pointing at the stars, they were all looking up. It was four in the afternoon—how is it that the stars are illuminated?

* * *

In the town of Naru, everyone's favorite senile mayor just received a mail package from Fairy Tail [or to him, Fairy Wingz], when a bright light shined from the isle of Moshu, rumbling was heard and the town shook. Not only that—the stars were all illuminated. "I hope Lucy is safe," the old mayor muttered before turning to go inside.

* * *

"**A mere human shall not beat me!**" The ever proud Wyvern yelled furiously. Sadly though, it's words were sucked as the power of the almighty stars, and of course, love overcame the beast. Falling down, the Wyvern stayed still—was this true? Did Lucy Heartphilia, proud mage of Fairy Tail really slay the Wyvern?

"Di-Did I really slay the Wyvern?" the blonde asked voicing her thoughts, but before her answer could be met, she realized that her magic power had been depleted and she fell to the ground. Her vision was blurred and her head was light—she had loss to much blood.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Lucy noticed she was dressed in all while, looking around the Stellar mage noticed everywhere around her was white. "Wh-where am I?" she wondered aloud.

"Lucy, dear," a voice said. She knew that voice; it was one she hasn't heard in years, however. Gasping and turning, Lucy saw the figure of Layla Heartphilia approaching her. Blinking several times, Lucy found herself curling her toes to see if she was dreaming. Thank the stars she was, in fact, not dreaming.

"Mo-Momma," the Fairy Tail mage said, walking forward. Strangely enough, Lucy noted, her wounds were not there anymore. In fact, her hair was back to her shoulders and her skin was as soft as ever, not hard from all that training and extreme rock climbing she had endured through the past year.

"I know you must have many questions," Layla said, smiling at her daughter, "In fact, you may even despise me for never telling you…"

"No, never, I—I understand why you didn't tell me, Momma," Lucy smiled, walking closer to her mother, "You made the right decision."

Layla smiled softly at her young daughter, "I was not able to use the One Magic to save myself…because unlike you I did not have a pure heart."

Lucy's face crinkled, "How is that so?"

"I, unlike you, held a grudge to my own mother for not telling me sooner," Layla confessed shyly. "It was childish yes, but I was never able to let it go. So, I gave you the roots for the idea."

"I see…" Lucy said, looking at her mother, "Did…Did I…?"

"Lift the curse? Yes, you did. Now you can live your life until you're old and wrinkly. Have children and grand children alike," Layla said, hugging her daughter.

Lucy's eyes filled with tears as she hugged her mother back, "Momma, there so many moments…when…when I just wanted you to hug me, comfort me and tell me everything was going to be alright…"

"I know, Lucy dear," Layla said, rubbing her daughters back as she cried, "Right now, that's why I'm here. To tell you everyone is going to be alright now—you fixed it. You're safe, so are generations of woman in our family. All because of your efforts, hard work and Fairy Tail as well," said Layla, comforting her daughter.

"You're right, I would have never been able to do any of this, without my nakama," Lucy nodded into her mother's shoulder where her head lay. A smile was once again on her lips as she kept her eyes closed. Lucy's face showed every sign of happiness one would be able to show.

"Lucy dear, you must go back now, and remember—your father and I are very proud of you," pushing her daughter away, Layla smiled down at the girl who looked so much like her own self. To Layla, it was like looking in a mirror.

"B-but, Momma…" Lucy said, her eyebrows knitted together—the living stellar mage didn't want to leave her mother, no, not just yet.

"Its okay, Lucy. You have an even bigger family waiting for you in Magnolia. Remember, we are always looking down at you, smiling,"

* * *

Brown orbs snapped open and Lucy gasped for air. Was that, or was that not, all in her head. No, the hug felt so real, not to mention she did the test of curling her toes. Lucy blinked several times before getting up slowly and looking around, her head was spinning and there were black dots in her vision. Her eyes went wide as she looked—the Wyvern stood up.

"**You can't defeat me, weak human!**" it yelled, looking down at her. How was this possible? She used up all her magic power!

"_Take this, when you need, the powers of a fire dragon will go to you—only use in dire situations, though,"_ Igneel's wise voice entered the blonde's head. The girl looked around, blinking as the idea came to her, her blonde hair stained with red was swishing around her head.

Not too far, was her knack sack, somehow finding the strength to move, Lucy crawled over to it. Just as fast, however, the Wyvern moved forward, ready to kill Lucy. Its heavy tail swung down next to the mage, the Wyvern must have weakened from the fight as Lucy was now easy prey and it somehow missed. Thanking her luck, Lucy finally grabbed the bag, though her entire body protested any movement that she made. Biting her lip in pain, Lucy finally found the bag, miraculously as her vision was blocked by black dots and her hands were shaking.

As the tail swooped down for the kill, Lucy opened the bag of fire, by untying the knot and in its wide opening came a loud roar. It was a miracle, though Lucy, as she watched as fire erupted from the small bag.

The fire was just like Natsu's magic, Lucy smiled, and that made all the difference to her will. As the fire hit the Wyvern, Lucy recognized all the moves it pulled. Fire Dragon's wing, Fire Dragon's iron punch, Fire Dragon's talon attack—and finally the one that she had seen a million times and always defeated enemies, Fire Dragon's roar.

Finally, the Wyvern fell, weightless and slack. Its demise beaten by its own cousin's magic and the ground shook from the impact of the fall. Lucy could now proudly announce that she, Celestial mage of the ever crazy, ever proud and ever flourishing guild of Fairy Tail slain a Wyvern.

Letting out hoarse laughter, the girl found the words stuck on her tongue, "I did it, Fairy Tail…Natsu, Erza, Gray, Levy-chan…Happy…I finally defeated the Wyvern…"

Then, her world became black.

* * *

.

.

.

"Princess is coming through," a voice said, Lucy Heartphilia recognized that voice. Gasping for air once more, almond orbs shot open and looked around wide eyes at her surroundings. She was back in her hut at the local village. How did she end up here, of all places? Didn't she just pass out in the Wyvern's cave?

"Ah, there you are, Lucy," Loke said, standing up from his seat at the edge of her bed. "You've been out for a week. We were all worried about you, nice to see you healthy. Lola, the lovely daughter of the chief, took care of your wounds and Virgo's been here a lot bathing you, cleaning the wounds and all," informed Loke.

"I feel horrible," Lucy chocked out, though her throat was very dry.

"Drink this, Princess," Virgo said, handing the girl some water. Sticking up was a straw and Lucy did so. Once gulping about half the cup, the girl smiled.

"We did it," she said happily, "This village…won't be terrorized anymore,"

Loke nodded, gripping the girl's ankle and shaking it ever so slightly, with the utmost care, of course, "_You_ did the finishing touch, of course, Lucy. Not to mention…well you did find the One Magic, right?"

This caused both concerned looks from the maiden spirit and the lion spirit. Lucy decided to fool around with them and look solemn, "I…"

They both gasped, expecting the worse, "I did discover it and use it…"

Loke and Virgo's expression both turned into pure happiness as they gazed at their favorite stellar mage.

"Does this mean I can have my punishment now," the pinkette asked, her blue eyes gleaming with joy.

"W-what? No!" scolded the exasperated Lucy, Virgo sighed sadly, "Fine not this time…"

"Don't joke around like that Lucy, you scared your handsome prince," Loke said with a flirtatious smile.

Groaning Lucy rolled her eyes and looked at Loke, "Oh please that again?" the blonde joked, causing Loke to smirk.

"I might as well go tell the others to great news," the leader of the Zodiacs said, standing up, "Virgo—you should go inform the chief Lucy's awake."

"Yes, I'll be right back princess." The maiden sprit said, walking out of the hut as Loke disappeared back to the spirit realm.

Leaving Lucy alone, she smiled up at the ceiling; she really has come a long way since she first entered Fairy Tail. "This is _great_ material for my novel!" the girl said happily, smiling broadly, despite the pain emitting from her body.

* * *

"Nice to see you on your feet, Ms. Lucy!" Chief Horuno said loudly, they were at the dock as Lucy was boarding her boat, "Though. It's sad to see you go," he added sadly.

"Don't worry; I'm sure I'll be back. I need to go see Igneel again. Next time, you'll get to meet my Nakama!" the blonde said cheerfully.

Horuno returned her smile. The tales of her adventure had now been told several times throughout the entire village. It has been four days since Lucy woke up, she received her reward which was Two _million_ jewels! Honestly, Lucy's eyes were the shape of dollar signs when she was handed over the case. Lucy planned to buy back her father's estate and move her parent's grave tot heir original spots in the estate with her money. Lucy found out that Sagittarius was the one who brought Lucy back. He made good use of his speed and ran back in a short half hour. Lucy was stunned by this, as it was a seven day travel for her and pondered whether she would have used Sagittarius like that before. Before the boat was going to leave, however, a call was heard, "Lucy~!"

Coming from the brush was Lola, with the village children and of course, eight warriors who Lucy has become acquainted with.

One of the children, Nalu, ran up to the blond, "Lucy-nee, do you really have to go?" asked the small children.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but don't fret! I will be back!" the stellar mage reassured.

"R-really?" Nalu asked, smiling up, Lucy nodded in reply and all the children cheered.

"Well, it seems I should take my leave now," Lucy told them all, "Thank you for helping me find the ways of the jungle," said Lucy to the warriors who all nodded at her. Turning to Lola, she nodded, "Thank you for treating my wounds," Lola smiled back at Lucy, saying how it was no problem, "And thank you, Chief Horuno for everything."

"No, Lucy, I think all the thanks should go to _you_. Without your power and efforts, the Wyvern is gone and we can live peacefully in harmony now." The chief said, patting Lucy on the back, gently.

With that, Lucy's boat floated away, the one who was driving it was in fact Lucy herself. It was a one-way boat, and she would stop in the town of Naru in three short days.

* * *

_I'm on the pursuit of happiness—_

_And I know every thing that shining always won't be gold,_

_I'll be fine once I get it,_

_Yeah, I'll be good._

_Pursuit of Happiness;Kid CuDi_

* * *

**A/N: Phew, double chapter update done! I hope you guys like the battle, Lucy seeing her mother, the fire bag, and everything! Oh and the name, 'Nalu' was so there on purpose~! To me, I think that the fire bag thing was a little predictable and cliché—but…-sighs sadly- if I only had one fuck to give…**

** ANYWAY: I hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter, will in fact, be the last of this story. I hope you all like reading it as much as I liked writing it! There may be a sequel if I'm up to it! I will announce it, of course! **

** -Sighs- I'm a little sad to see this sorry coming to an end… the last chapter will be the longest, naturally. Hopefully it'll be a nice send off!**

**A review for your thoughts?  
**

**-CupCake  
**


	12. Tomorrow Will Be Kinder

_Black clouds are behind me,_

_I now can see ahead._

_Often I wonder,_

_Why I try,_

_Hoping for an end._

_Sorrow weighs my shoulders down and trouble,_

_Haunts my mind,_

_But I know the present will not last—_

_And tomorrow will be kinder._

_Tomorrow Will Be Kinder;The Secret Sister_

* * *

Our favorite stellar mage had her signature bright, thousand watt smile gracing her lips as her feet touched the dock of Naru. She has been speaking with Pisces for the last few hours, and some human company would be enjoyable. Her almond eyes searched the radius for a familiar, friendly face. If possible, her eyes brightened more and her smile got wider once she saw that someone, careful not to move to fast and re open the wound in her side, Lucy Heartphilia rushed over to her friend.

Captain Horace Jack was polishing his boat, business as usual on this sunny afternoon. The blue sky smiled down, and the sun was no hot, but a nice warm on his exposed skin. Wearing his naval uniform, like always, he was in a very happy mood. The other week, the daytime sky illuminated and the stars shone for a few minutes, in all his life he has never seen such an event happen. All the while, a light feeling in his old heart started to pump, and he thought of Lucy, his children all around Fiore and his late wife, Martha…

"Captain! Captain Jack!" a familiar warm voice filled his ears. Turning, the old captain smiled broadly at the sight of a young woman coming towards him. That familiar suitcase trialing behind her as usual, her face looked much more matured than before and her hair was much longer than he last saw it. Her entire body seemed more mature, Captain Jack noted, nodding at the girl, she has grown. The old man so happy to see the girl alive, he almost didn't slightly grimace at the bandages on her head and right leg, the way she walked carefully, and the cast. Almost, didn't slightly grimace.

"Lucy, it's nice to see ya again, ho're yo've been? A 'lil banged up, I see, eh?" the old captain said.

Lucy smiled up at him, "I have slain the Wyvern!" was the first thing she said, then she launched into a d detailed description of the battle, leaving out how she saw her mother, of course. All the while, the old captain led the girl to the Mayor's house where he knew for a fact, there was a care package ready for her.

"…This is Mayor Hornz house," Lucy said, looking at the front door and Jack smiled down a the girl.

"'E's been waitn' fer ya, go on in, then! Ya sai'd you'd be back, I'll see ya then, Lucy!" the captain said.

Lucy hugged the man, very carefully and nodded at him, "I will, sooner than you think…"

With that, Lucy bid farewell to the old captain who she grown close to and entered the house once again. Much like the last time, she called, but no answer greeted back, and the old man was in the parlor, sitting down and looking at old albums once more. Though this time, much to the blond's curiosity, there was a giant package on the table, next to the old man. The package was a basket, made to look like a bouquet of flowers; one thing Lucy noticed was how the basket was made in great detail and was wood….

"Mayor Hornz?" Lucy asked, looking at the old man, who once again gave her a terrified look before smiling.

"Ah, Luigi!"

"…It's Lucy…."

"Sorry, Luna," the old man said, Lucy sighed in exasperation, bygones _will_ be bygones.

"What's this?" the curious blond asked, approaching the package slowly.

"I A few days after you came, there was a group of mages looking for someone," Nolan Hornz said, looking at Lucy, who looked back with curiosity, "One of them said they smelled that person, so they came to ask me. Of course, I told them there was one other mage who came this way, Luna Starfeather of…well, something Wings,"

Lucy gawked at the man—he would never remember her real name! "They came from a guild called Pixie Tale, their names ere Erna, Silver, Lina, Natatooey and Happy, strangely enough Happy was a flying blue cat…."

Lucy's eyes went wide—Fairy Tail came? That senile old man can get the cat's name right? Lucy smiled as his words sunk in…then she started to laugh. Silver, was Gray, Lina was Lisanna, Erza was _Erna_ and Natsu….Natsu was such a simpler name than _Natatooey_!

"A week ago I got a package from an old friend of mine, Makarov Dreyar, addressed to a Lucy Heartphilia." The man's sharp gaze landed on Lucy as she looked—that must be wood make magic that made the basket…

Looking at the contents, there was a bit of each member form Fairy Tail in it. A snowflake from Gray, a bottle of wine from Cana, to Lucy's immense embarrassment, panties from Erza, Gajeel sent her a probably self written song called 'Meddling Bunny' at the bottom it said, '_**better dance this for me when I get back**_'. A book from Levy, their shared favorite author's newest book, Lucy noted with immense elation. Juvia had sent Lucy a plushie of Natsu [which caused Lucy to blush], Lisanna had sent a gift card to a lingerie store [which made Lucy blush more], and Romeo, Wendy and Carle sent a joint gift of a scarf, with Fairy Tail's symbol on it. Lucy suspected Romeo and Carle supplied the scarf while Wendy did the sewing. Elfman, much to Lucy's amusement sent a wooden word, which of course said 'MAN'. Laxus sent a keychain for her ring of keys, which was to Lucy's amusement, a bunny. Happy, none to Lucy's surprise sent Lucy a fish. Natsu, sent Lucy a letter…

_Dear Weirdo,_

_ I refuse to send to a gift, and Erza made me so something, so here's a letter. Also, I spell checked everything, since you're a weirdo and that would bother you._

_ I know you're not dead, either, that's impossible._

_ Best mage ever,_

_ Natsu Dragoneel._

Lucy rolled her eyes, not only did he call her a weirdo multiple times. Smiling, she placed all her other gifts back into the package, small tears ran down her eyes as she smiled warmly. They always though the best for her, sniffing and wiping an eyes with her free hand, Lucy looked at the old man who could never really remember her name. Then again, Lucy suspected that was an act.

"You defeated the Wyvern, Luna? Nice job, well I'll be seeing you then, right? The train leaves in fifteen minutes…"

"YOU OLD GOAT! YOU DIDN'T SAY THAT BEFORE?!" the outraged girl yelled, but the old man merrily smiled at the young youth.

"Pip pip!"

* * *

Miraculously, Lucy made it to the station, with the care package and her suitcase all in order. The girl sat in her compartment, the one she'd be staying in for the next four days. Albeit, she couldn't move much so Lucy started to read the book Levy sent her. Smiling contently, Lucy's stomach started with the knots again—this time it was the thought of Natsu. Cuddling with her Natsu plushie, Lucy continued with her reading.

* * *

It would be a muggy day out when Natsu was walking down Magnolia, enjoying the heat, naturally. Most people would be inside, enjoying the coolness, or by a beach, eating ice cream in the shade—but not Natsu. He grew up near a volcano with a fire dragon; such heat meant almost nothing to him. Although, one thing that did bring him down is that it's been a year—and nine day. How is she not back yet? Grumbling, Natsu made his way towards his mate's apartment. Once at her infamous window, the dragon slyer jumped up, opening the glass slid it up and entered as if he had just unlocked the door.

Outside the complex, sweeping, was Lucy's landlady who shook her head at the boy. For the past year he's been paying her client's rent on time [for once her rent was on time] and going to her apartment, and often cleaned it as well. The landlady knew the two were close, and didn't meddle in—it was his way of coping with her absence, she figured. Grumbling, she wondered whether or no the boy will make a move when the girl came back…she was due soon enough….

* * *

"It's been awhile since we did this, huh, Plue?" a happy breathtakingly beautiful blond chirped as she walked down the streets of Magnolia. Some of the common people recognized the girl; she looked different with hair much longer hair and a more mature body than last time as well. She wore a white dress that flew in the air as she walked and her once shoulder length hair was long and settle nicely down her back that too, also flowed in the wind along with her dress. Several men took second glances—they believed that had seen an angel.

Her partner next to her nodded up at his master, "Puu puu!" the dog, snowman looking sprit replied.

Lucy Heartphilia was smart with her care package, tying it nice with her suitcase so that it wasn't to hard to carry around with her injures. Her arm was still in a cast and her right leg was still scratched up with bandaged, she also didn't like turning her entire body in one direction to fast—the wound across her stomach was very deep, indeed and reopened three times already on the train. Virgo patched it up each time and came with a new dress for her master.

Lucy's pride of being a Fairy Tail mage increased immensely when she heard they had come in first place in the Grand Magical Tournament a month back. She was also flustered that they fought, 'Because Luce is somewhere fighting for her own life!' as the headlines showed Natsu saying—his onyx eyes showed pride and longing—the longing was something probably those within the fire dragon's close circle could see. Lucy giggled, probably at that time; Lucy was speaking with Igneel…

"Oh Plue! I can't wait to see everyone again—and to deliver that message to Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy!" the blond said happily, looking down at her adorable spirit.

"Puu puu! Puuuun~!" the spirit replied back.

Suddenly, the familiar butterflies in her stomach returned when the girl thought of her salmon head partner. Her once porcelain, but now has a more tan color to it, colored skin had a light blush on her cheeks when she though about it more.

Of course, her thoughts, being the cycle it is, went back to the message she promised to relieve to her three dragon slaying friend. Not one to contain her excitement, Lucy Heartphilia fist pumped with her bad arm and jumped in the air.

Admittedly, that was not the best decision to make, as now Plue looked up at his master with concern, as her once pure white dress was starting to stain with the slightest pink. Groaning, Lucy could feel the white hot pain that came along with having a wound reopen and feel the red liquid ooze out. "Let's hurry up. Plue, it's only a few more minutes then I can call Virgo,"

"Puun," Plue agreed and walked alongside his master.

* * *

"Someone's been paying my rent?" Lucy asked, bewildered to her landlady who nodded sternly and looked down at her favorite tenant.[Not that she'd say that out loud.]

"…Go back to your room and fix up those wounds. Good to have you back," the landlady ushered Lucy up the stairs.

* * *

As she opened her apartment door, she spoke aloud to herself in an almost inaudible whisper, "I did hear…while fighting the Wyvern's something about my rent…."

Sighing and wincing slightly at the pain she felt while she plopped down onto her small couch, Lucy reached to her right and called, "Open, gate to the virgin maiden—Virgo!"

Natsu's sharpened ears heard someone speaking in the other room, hit onyx eyes shot open in alert. Sniffing the air, he realized that Lucy's smell was more in the room, though strangely, he smelt himself and a hint of….jungle? Suddenly, he heard angelic laughter fill his ears—familiar laughter at that. The same voice that laughed spoke and he could hear the words clearly as they left the person's mouth and entered his ears in a melodious tune, "…I know, I know, wasn't one of my smartest decisions, Virgo…"

Was he dreaming? Natsu walked towards the door to the room, his feet touching the carpet below him and he opened the door slowly, peeking into the room. His dark onyx eyes were wide as he looked at the beautiful goddess on the couch, her maiden spirit mentioned dabbing the half naked girl.

Lucy winced, but knew that the hydrogen peroxide was needed for a nice healing to occur! As Virgo retied the bandages over her wound the spirit spoke, "The Wyvern tried very hard to kill you, princess, please be careful," she scolded once more.

"Yeah…sorry for worrying you, Virgo. Tell Plue I'm alright, too!" the blond chirped, since it was Virgo, the blond didn't really mind the fact she was wearing only a bra for a top and a pair of skimpy shorts she wore under her dress.

"Mhmm, how long are you going to stand there, Natsu?" Virgo said, her blue eyes darting across the room at said boy who was gawking at Lucy.

Lucy's smile became illuminated as she turned her bandaged head at Natsu, "Natsu! Of course, you brake into my apartment when I'm not even here…"

"Lucy…y-you're back," the fire dragon said, for some stupid reason he stuttered—that was a nervous reaction for him.

"Yeah…sorry to leave like that," the blonde said, her smile faded slightly, "And to leave that news on you all like that…"

Natsu, nodded ass he walked to the couch and sat next to her, their bodies faced each other. Virgo smiled and said something like, 'I'll take my punishment later' and left for the celestial plane.

"Luce…" Natsu's senses were on fire. He could finally see here, smell her with the two added smells, tentatively he reached one and caressed her cheek, yes her skin was as smooth as he remembered.

"Natsu," Her smile brightened, happy to see he wasn't mad, "I'm…I'm so happy to be home," she confessed shyly.

"Not as happy as I am to see you," confessed Natsu, though his voice was bold and not shy like Lucy's currently was.

Natsu's hand continued to caress her cheek until Lucy spoke up, her face slightly red, "Natsu…what are you doing?"

"I wanted…I had to make sure…this wasn't another one of those dreams." Though he left out the fact that his body practically yearned for her during her absence and that at the moment, his keen senses were dancing the Congo.

He leaned forward and their foreheads were bumped so that their faces were mere centimeters apart. Natsu could feel Lucy's breath on him, as she could feel his breath on her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, his voice was husky and her own milk chocolate eyes bored into his dark onyx eyes. In fact, Lucy briefly saw the asphalt she once was laying on a few weeks back during her battle with the Wyvern…

Pushing these thoughts from her mind, Lucy smiled sadly at him, but her eyes contact never broke, "At the time…I didn't know what to do with myself. The burden…the burden the letter bore was to much, and you….you and Lisanna were so happy. In the month to come, I felt like a ghost to be honest, like the curse already got to me, taking away my light and filling me with darkness. No one really paid me any attention, Levy-chan did….then you guys left without me. I had no idea what to do, or how to even form the words so they could escape my lips…"

Natsu's eyes widened, it was true, and when the group came back on said mission Lucy was already gone. A ghost? He made his mate feel such a way? Guilt filled his entire system, but he never let go of her cheek and kept their foreheads glued together. He opened his mouth to spill out a million apologies, beg for forgiveness he sure did not deserve whatsoever, ready to die if it would make her feel better.

"That's all in the past now," Lucy's soft kind voice entered before his own could escape his mouth. "You're here now, I'm here, and we're here _together_," Lucy sighed, and amusement flashed in her eyes, "I can't believe you break into my apartment when I'm on a mission!"

Natsu let himself smile, she forgave him? He was unworthy of her, and yet…she was happy he was here.

"…I paid the rent, so I should at least be able to come here," Natsu said, his hands now playing with her much longer, but still soft and silky blond hair, though he was careful of her bandaged.

Lucy's eyes went wide, "That was you?" he nodded and she hugged him, "Thank you…you didn't have too."

He returned the hug, "Yes…yes I did…Erza and Gray helped little too," he murmured into her hair, as they both melted together into the hug.

While Lucy's heart was running after than the currents of the ocean, the butterflies were flying in a marathon and her face was much redder than the lava she saw before—her brown eyes went wide. She was embracing Natsu in a couple like way! As if they were lovers, both madly in love with each other [Lucy though she was the only one in love, still thinking it was unrequited]

Letting go of her very selfish desire, Lucy pushed him away with on arm and the one with the cast moved slowly and slid off of Natsu. The fire breather, however, was annoyed and disappointed the blond had to ruin the moment with her weirdness.

Her peaceful demeanor was quickly replaced with hospitality, Natsu noticed but before eh could open his mouth, and Lucy beat him to the chase. "You are in a relationship, Natsu Dragoneel! You can't go around hugging girls, caressing their cheeks and playing with their hair! That is something you do with your girlfriend, Lisanna Strauss," Lucy scolded, saying Lisanna's name as if the boy was stupid enough to forget the name. Natsu opened his mouth to prove her he did nothing wrong because the two broke up, Lucy beat him, yet again. This time, her face looked more saddened and her eyes suddenly seemed to be floating with tears—which confused Natsu immensely.

"I…It hurt, Natsu! When you and Lisanna would be so lovey-dovey, obviously you guys like public affections. I would watch you two across the room, sighing sadly as Levy tried to cheer me up—even Gajeel did! Those two seemed to be the only ones who cared for me at the time, everyone else…" the girl breathed in deeply, "I…it really hurt to see you two like that. I know, you're wondering why and…well, it's obvious that, I li-no, that's not enough. I love you, Natsu Dragoneel—b-but I needed to get that off my chest. Yo-You have Lisanna, and I can find someone else, I'll mo-"

The blond however could not continue rambling off whatever she was thinking. It was quite obvious that her mind was going a mile a minute and her tongue could not quite keep up, so Natsu decided to help out. Of course, Natsu, being a man of action kissed the girl full on the lips. The salmonette felt very lucky at the moment, she was in the middle of speaking and therefore did not have to forego the trouble of opening her mouth to get inside of it. His tongue tasted around, and yes, she did taste very good to him, and tugged on the girl's own appendage.

Lucy, however was shocked to say the lease about the boy's—no, she corrected herself hastily, Natsu was a man now, [she had to acknowledge how tall he had gotten and his broad shoulders, slightly longer hair and matured face, though he still had that childish gleam] actions. Why would he kiss her if he had Lisanna? Most importantly, why on _Earthland_ was she being selfish and not pushing him away? Before the busty blond could push him away, he seemed to end the kiss himself.

Natsu Dragoneel glared down at the gi—no, _womanly_ figure of his partner, best friend, guild mate—mate. "Luce…you're a dense freak, you know that? I was moping around for six entire months, thinking of you, then after the sixth, for the most part the moping ceased. I refused to believe you would fail, I knew, that life without you, weirdness and all would be so…so…well, hellish. I admit, I'm dense, Gajeel himself had to beat me up and yell at me before I realized…you, are the one I love. You, Lucy Heartphilia, is, the one only woman for me. I…you're my mate, the one I was destined to be with."

Lucy slowly sunk in each of her partner's words. Her as his mate? What about Lisanna? It was as if Natsu read Lucy's thoughts, or it was the fact he knew her so well that when he spoke again, he answered her question.

"Lisanna and I broke up the day I realized this, and don't worry, we're still friends. In fact, she moved on with Bixlow. I needed you to be near me, Lucy, I stayed here almost every time I wasn't on a mission because your smell…I needed it. I still do, hell Lucy don't _ever_ leave me like that or hide something so big from me again, you freak."

Lucy's eyes welled up with tears again and Natsu freaked out. "Wh-why are you crying, Lucy, you weirdo!"

Then it hit him. All color left his face and Natsu slowly gulped, his face growing grave, "D-did you…a-are you still?" it seemed as if the words could not escape his mouth.

Lucy looked up, momentarily confused to the usual loud mouth's speechlessness. Then it occurred to her. He thinks she's still cursed, that she is still due to die in two short years, with one year left before she got very weak. He thought that was why she was crying? How sweet, she thought.

"Natsu, these are happy tears," she told him, her face looking amused at the now embarrassed fire mage. "To answer your barley spoken question…yes, I followed through my theory, and I found the One Magic, strangely enough love was the Wyvern's weakness." Lucy looked back up at Natsu; the urge to embrace him again came over her. Shyly, she spoke again, "I want to hug you…but the cast made it uncomfortable to me…"

"Weirdo," Natsu chuckled, though he couldn't be happier. Lucy wasn't going to die because of some stupid curse. He was going to be alive with him...

Natsu took the silence and to take in Lucy's appearance. She had a head injury, as bandaged were wrapped around the circumference of her head. He grimaced, thinking of how she ended with up with that, and the pain she must've felt. Moving his eyes down, they bulged out as he looked at her chest.

.

.

.

Her full and healthy breasts were being held up, a little to tightly by a dark gray bra with white lace at the end. They must have grown, if possible, in the last year as the bra she had on seemed to be too small for her now. She had no shirt on, '_Why_?' Natsu wondered wildly. His onyx eyes could no look away as the mounds of flesh seem to call for him, '_Are they _allowed_ too look so playful? I want to bounce them_!' he thought.

Luc realized that the dragon slayer was being unusually quiet, when she averted her attention from the window [she looked away quite embarrassed before], she saw his face was all red. Why? The girl wondered, and then she followed his gaze…which was her bra protected breasts. Now her face rivaled the flush on the boys' face, "Pervert!" Lucy yelled.

Her voice seemed to get the boy out of his breast infested trance as she saw the girl rummaging on the couch for her shirt. Natsu chuckled; she _just_ remembered that she was wearing no shirt—much like him, so he can't mock her to bad. Natsu only laughed louder the atmosphere seemed better than before as the blond goddess laughed with him.

Then, his hand reached for her's stopping her from concealing her stomach, "How'd you get that wound?" he asked.

Lucy noticed his tone was worried, curious and angered. Lucy bit her bottom lip, "I think…I should start from the beginning, actually," Lucy told him.

"The beginning?" Natsu asked, tilting his head, though his hand stayed on the girl's much smaller one.

Nodding, Lucy sat back a little and Natsu followed, laying next to her, though careful about her several wounds.

"From the moment I set foot off the train on my way to Naru," the blond confirmed.

"I knew you were in Naru!" Natsu said, looking up, "We went there after a mission, and that old mayor said a mage went through…but he said—"

"He said a mage named Luna Starfeather from the guild Fairy Wing," Lucy deadpanned.

"Yeah, how did you…? Did you lie to him?"

"No, no, he…well you'll see," Lucy told him, brushing the boy's oddly colored hair. "I hope you're ready for an earful," the blond warned.

"My ears are all open, especially for you, I've missed you," replied the dragon slayer.

"Well…"

* * *

"And climbing that up that wretched volcano was _not_ fun, I tell you," Lucy said and Natsu laughed. He was amazed his Lucy would so something, but she needed that information.

"Did ya meet the Fire king?" Natsu asked, Lucy smiled down. He was great to tell sorties to, he gasped, nodded laughed at all the right times and it was so easy. Lucy still brushed his hair and Natsu held her tightly and his head lay on her chest, carefully, though—he treated her like a glass doll.

"Well…Natsu, the Fire King—"

"I bet I'm better at fire magic than him, huh?" Natsu said, grinning wildly. Lucy chuckled, oh irony.

"Natsu listen, and please do NOT move to fast I think my wound may re open, and it'll hurt me and later when I see Erza—hurt _you_ too," the girl threatened, Natsu nodded, scared of Erza's wrath. He would never hurt Lucy, though.

"The fire king well, after saying your name only then did he come out from the lava pit. The fire king, Natsu…the fire king was Igneel," brown eyes met onyx as Lucy explained their conversation.

"…Igneel knew you were more than a friend since our scents are mixed,"

"Yeah, about that…what's that mean?"

"Like Levy and Gajeel's scents are linked, it's the marking. It lets others know you're mine, well that's the first marking. The second comes after sex."

Lucy gawked—so that dragon knew before Lucy did? That's why he hinted at it, the blond however was no surprised she was outsmarted by a dragon.

"What was the third part of his agreement?" Natsu asked.

"To pass a message to you, Gajeel and Wendy…his exact words were: 'Come back to this volcano, so you can continue your training. We've had to wait an extra seven years thanks to Acnoliga and Zeref, but the time is now.'"

Natsu's dark eyes gleamed with excitement and his signature grin graced his face, "I got invited to go see Igneel! I was going to go anyway, but I'm invited! Gajeel and Wendy too, eh? I wonder if this has to do with Grandine and Metalicana…"

"I figured that as well," Lucy nodded.

"Tell me the rest!" Natsu said to Lucy, grinning with excitement, giggling Lucy nodded and went on to tell Natsu about her adventure.

"…and now here I am," Lucy said to Natsu, and smiled tenderly at him.

"I will never let you get hurt like that," Natsu said, holding Lucy tightening and burying his face in her generous breasts, sniffing her and instantly relaxing, "You're my Lucy and nothing will ever hurt you and live to tell the tale."

Lucy smiled, flustering a little at his obvious possessiveness. "I'm alive, though Natsu, and I'll heal up," she reassured him, "I got the care package….I need to thank everyone…."

Natsu looked up, resting his chin on the top of her breast, "It's not that late, everyone should still be at the guild, plus you need to report to Master,"

Lucy nodded, "I want to see everyone…it's been so long," the blond nodded. Natsu got off of her quickly and held a hand to her, Lucy took it and was surprised when the fire dragon took her in his arm, placing her softly on his shoulders and jumping out the window, ignoring Lucy's yells of, 'THERE'S A DOOR FOR A REASON!' and ran to the guild.

* * *

The members of Fairy Tail were chatting; Gray sat with his girlfriend, Juvia, who was blushing madly. He finally asked her out after he crashed her date with Lyon; it was a funny story for another time. Levy sat in her designated seat, Gajeel's lap, and read a book while the iron dragon chomped on some iron Levy gave him and spoke to his favorite cat, Pantherlily about battle strategies. Laxus himself was with his girlfriend, who was drinking from one of her signature barrels and talking to her father, Gildarts, and the crowd around her [The Rajinishu, The Strauss trio Macao, Wakaba, Warren, Erza and strangely enough, 'Mystogan'] a story of one of her many crazy pranks her and Laxus pulled on other guilds [the most recent being Blue Pegasus].

Mavis Vermillion was looking down at her guild with a soft smile playing on her lips, sitting next to a rather worried Makarov Dreyar.

"It's been two weeks since a year," he mumbled loud enough

Mavis chuckled, "I'm sure she's alright," she reassured the old Master.

Happy was chomping on a fish and sitting at a table shared with Charle, Wendy and Romeo. Taking the fish out of his mouth, he not to subtly said to Charle, "They liiiiiiike each other, don'tcha think?" eyes wiggling at Wendy and Romeo who now blushed in embarrassment, since the blue exceed's words were in fact, correct.

Charle merrily chuckled at the blue exceed who, she not admittedly has grown a liking to since Edolas.

Then, it happened, the guild doors were kicked open and everyone's attention was now at the two who walked in.

"I swear if my wounds are re opened Natsu Dragoneel, I will sic Aquarius on you!" an angry blond threatened.

Addressed boy laughed whole heartily as everyone watched in silence as they took in the blond that was in the fire mage's hold, "Relax, Luce, I'm careful enough, aren't I?"

"This is so embarrassing," the blond said, thanking her now long locks which hid her face.

"Not as embarrassing as that time Erza got caught with Jel—_Mystogan_ in Fairy Hills! Or that time Elfman and Evergreen got caught kissing—or that other time when—"

"SHUT UP NATSU!" an angry Titania said, already in Heavens Wheel armor, "Don't you dare speak of that event!"

"E-Erza, calm down," Jellal, disguised as Mystogan, said to his girlfriend who, at words, immediately clamed down and reverted back to her customary armor and blue skirt.

"You're right; I can kill Natsu _after_ I inspect Lucy." Erza said, walking towards the two and unceremoniously kicking Natsu and catching Lucy, looking at the blond's wounds. "Head, arm and leg injury….what's this?" Erza lifted her shirt to the white bandaged across the girl's abdomen.

Lucy sweat dropped when another pair of hands grabbed her hair, "Lu-chan—you're hair grew so long!" Levy commented, looking at her friend who nodded sheepishly.

"You matured," Mirajane said, joining in on the huddle.

"So has Wendy it seems," Lucy said, winking at the bluenette who blushed.

Suddenly, arms draped around her shoulders and her brother-like comrade, Gray spoke, "Looking like a true warrior,"

Natsu jumped up, recovering quickly from Erza's kick, "Oi! Don't touch my Lucy, pervert!"

"It's not like that shit for brains, I have Juvia!"

"Juvii!" A red faced Juvia said, forgetting her jealously of Lucy and fainting form pure joy.

"Lucyyyy~!" cried Happy a she flown full speed of ahead at the blond, cuddling into her chest as he cried about how much he missed her.

Lucy laughed, yes, this was her home—this was Fairy Tail.

"Lucy…" Lisanna spoke, brown orbs met blue and Lisanna spoke, "Did you…?" the question on everyone's mind was answered by a smile.

"I did. The One Magic, my theory was correct…it was love and…thanks to you all, my nakama, I did it…the curse is lifted."

The guild cheered and Cana called out, "Everyone owes me money—I was right!" then the cheering turned to groaning for the ones who had made the bet, "Let's drink for Lucy!" the resident alcoholic called, wanting another excuse to drink.

From above, Makarov Dreyar smiled proudly down at his guild, and Mavis, too was smiling brightly.

"You've done a great job, Third," Mavis said, nodding at the man, "So has Lucy,"

"Are you going to tell her?" Makarov asked the founder of Fairy Tail.

"That she's my descendant? I dunno, maybe," the blond winked and looked down once more.

Yes, this was Fairy Tail, and like always….nothing changed. Love is love; the strongest guild in Fiore would be nothing with just their physical strength. It's when they fight for their nakama that they shine like diamonds; it's when their bonds come together as one when their true power shines. That, is what shines the most above all in Fairy Tail, not their number of Dragon Slayer's, the great Titania, or even their She-devil—no, it's the never breaking bonds.

As Lucy told, for the second time that day, her story her and Natsu shared a familiar gleam—excitement, Natsu couldn't wait to see Igneel and he was sure that Wendy and Gajeel would be excited as well, after all, Grandine and Metalicana couldn't be to far.

* * *

The seventh of July used to be torturous for Fairy Tail's resident dragon slayers and celestial mage. As it held a reminder of what they lost on that fateful July 7th, in year X777. On this certain July 7th, year X793, however, it was a bright sunny day and everyone seemed happy. A month before Lucy came home, and six days ago Lucy and Natsu become one and she was officially marked as Natsu's mate, on her birthday Natsu claimed that was his second gift to her. Gajeel and Levy were already that far and Natsu teased the two endlessly for it, much to Gajeel's pride and Levy's embarrassment.

"Well, let's go!" Natsu pulled his now fully healed girlfriend towards Magnolia train station, since it was a four day travel to Naru; Wendy cased Troia on for once, herself, Gajeel and Natsu. This, of course only added to Natsu's excitement, as no motion sickness for two days on a train seemed to be a joyous thought.

"Natsu," Lucy laughed, her hair no longer fell down her back, she had Cancer cut it and it brushed passed her shoulder now. "Calm down!" she told her boyfriend.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled, running faster and pulling the girl.

"Aye!" chirped Happy as he flew above them.

Behind the two was Team Natsu, a nervous but very excited Wendy with Charle in her arms, Gajeel with his own mate riding on his back while Lily flew peacefully next to the two, conversing with Levy.

Jellal was there as well, though disguised as Mystogan, he did not want to leave Erza for every long and Ultear and Melody refused to take him back. They wanted Erza and Jellal to be happy, and let's face it, if Erza was off dealing with dragons—Jellal would not rest, therefore wasn't a formidable leader.

Their guild bid them farewell and good luck that morning as the group left to embark to the island of Moshu, where they would venture through that Jungle and to Fire isle where Igneel waited for them.

After all, it would not be Fairy Tail without excitement going on.

* * *

_This could be, _

_Heaven_

_Right here on earth._

_Heaven;Lamb_

* * *

**A/N: 6,100 words with no author's note.**

**Damn.**

**Also, I have no idea how to sell Rajinshu so I was like: lolhereIGo.  
**

* * *

**Well, here is that full on NaLu I told you about way back in the summary after the first chapter. Damn, this story actual ended, huh? Well, all my fav normal not CRACKY CRACK were mentioned~! I hope this was a nice send off for this story, and who knows when I'll get to that sequel. I need to formulate the plan in my head. I loved writing this, and well, I'm a little sad to be ending it…**

**But hey,**

**Lucy got her happy ending!**

**Now, it's Natsu's turn for _his_ ultimate happy ending….**

* * *

**Anyway, thank you for supporting me through the entire process. I love you and all, and know that I would reply to the reviews but the virus limits my time on the internet. Honestly, thank you all for liking/reviewing/following/favoriting this sotry. My gratitude could not be put into words, in fact, I was unsure about this at first, but encouraging words and those e-mails that told me someone out there like it really helped.**

**Thank you all, and I will try to start thinking up on that sequel! I need a main focus, like here it was Lucy getting the One Magic, and other than finding dragons, I need other things…like the reason behind it and stuff. I will write one-shots, as I do enjoy writing those. I will also probably try and update Where the Dragons Are [Oc story], Life in Letters and I am thinking of making a Fairy Tail Facebook….**

**-sighs-**

**Well, I will tell ya'll when I do make the sequel it by alerting you all! School is around the corner for me, which is a good and bad thing. The good part is that no matter what, I will have full internet access as my parents promised!**

**Again, thank you all! **

* * *

**Final ships in the story:**

**NaLu**

**JerZa**

**Gruvia**

**GaLe**

**EverElf**

**LaxAna**

**LiXlow[Lisanna and Bixlow]**

**MirFree [Mirajane Freed that sounds like the pokemon Butterfree…]**

**Hinted RomWen**

**Hinted CharPy [Charle, Happy I just made that acronym up xD]**

* * *

**Thank you all so much….**

**A review for your thoughts?**

**-CupCake**


End file.
